Son Gokū
główny bohater Smoczej Historii, wychowany na Ziemi Saiyanin, przywódca Wojowników Z. Opis Historia i koncept Akira Toriyama stworzył postać Gokū tak, aby parodiowała ona Sūn Wùkōnga, małpiego króla, bohatera chińskiej legendy Wędrówka na Zachód (w japońskim tłumaczeniu legendy „Sūn Wùkōng” nosi imię „Son Gokū”). Trzymając się ustalonego pomysłu, Toriyama rysował historię wolno nawiązującą do chińskich wierzeń. Son Gokū poszukuje siedmiu smoczych kul podobnie jak jego chiński pierwowzór miał za zadanie odnaleźć siedem perłowych kul. W Wędrówce na Zachód sfer strzeże Lóng Wáng Áo rùn, Król Smoków Zachodniego Morza, w Dragon Ballu po zebraniu wszystkich ukazuje się spełniający życzenia Shén Lóng, Bóg Smoków. W czasie wędrówki, Wùkōng używa „magicznego kija” i „latającej chmurki”, przedmiotów podobnych do Nyoi-bō i Kinto, posiadanych przez dragonballowego Gokū. Jednak po wykreowaniu podstaw bohatera Toriyama porzuca bezpośrednie nawiązanie do legendy i rozwija postać Gokū, tworząc z niej całkowicie odmienną, nietuzinkową i autonomiczną kreację. Wprowadza coraz to nowe elementy biografii Sona, zrzucając tym samym miano parodii na dalszy plan, co owocuje Saiyaninem Son Gokū, bohaterem Siódmego Wszechświata. Pierwszy conceptart Goku.jpg|Pierwszy projekt Gokū Sūn Wùkōng i Son Gokū - porównanie.gif|Sūn Wùkōng i Son Gokū - porównanie autora Wygląd Gokū ma spiczaste, czarne włosy, których wygląd pozostaje taki sam przez całą serię, gdyż od momentu narodzin przedstawicielom jego rasy nie zmienia się kształt ani długość włosówNie licząc transformacji w Super Saiyanina oraz zarostu.. Kiedy widz Dragon Balla poznaje Son Gokū nosi on niebieski strój, który otrzymał od dziadka. Od momentu ukończenia treningu w Szkole Żółwiego Pustelnika nosi on zazwyczaj typowe dla tej szkoły pomarańczowe gi, pod którym jest ciemnoniebieska koszula. Ów strój zwyczajowo zdobi japoński znak reprezentujący jego imię „悟”, tj. „go” z „孫悟空, son gokū” lub podpis jednego z jego mistrzów, np. „亀” (żółw), logo Żółwiego Pustelnika, „王” (król) połączony z „界” (świat), symbol Północnego Kaiō. Znak występuje w dwóch miejscach, w małym kole na prawej piersi oraz w większym, na całych plecach ubrania. Po zakończeniu Sagi Freezera. Gokū nosi także ciemnoniebieskie frotki na rękach oraz takiego samego koloru buty przewiązane brązowawymi rzemieniami. Spodnie spina niebieskim pasem, który wiąże albo w sposób podobny do używanego w tradycyjnych japońskich sztukach walki (aikido, karate), albo tak, by nie było widać jego końców. W filmie Dragon Ball Z: Odrodzenie „F” (Saga Złotego Freezera) bohater otrzymuje od Whisa nowy strój, choć utrzymany w stylu dawnego. Pomarańczowe spodnie pozostają mniej więcej takie same, pomarańczowa kamizelka ulega wydłużeniu i sprawia wrażenie inaczej upiętej, znika niebieska koszula, frotki zostają zamienione na większe, buty uszyte są w innym stylu. Gi pozbawione jest również znaku na plecach, na prawej piersi widnieje jedynie podpis Whisa. Pod koniec Dragon Ball Z Gokū występuje w nowym gi koloru niebieskiego, które barwą w lekkim stopniu nawiązuje jego pierwszego stroju. Ma biały pas, pomarańczowe frotki, ciemnozielone spodnie i czarnego koloru buty, typowe obuwie kung-fu. Jako dziecko, miał ogon (ze względu na swoje pochodzenie) oraz nosił przy sobie magiczny kij. Pod gi, nie nosił żadnych podkoszulek i miał na sobie zwykłe buty. Podczas serii Gokū miał na sobie również wiele innych ubrań. Zdarzyło mu się mieć na sobie stworzony przez Bulmę pancerz bojowy, w którym trenował będąc w Komnacie Ducha i Czasu. Gdy wrócił na Ziemię po walce z Freezerem, miał na sobie ubranie typowe dla mieszkańców planety Yardrat, na której przez pewien czas zamieszkiwał. Nosił też często zwykłe ubrania, tzn. dresy, garnitury czy smokingi. Charakter Gokū jest dobrotliwy, łagodny, ugodowy, ale potrafiący postawić na swoim. Saiyanin jest przyjaźnie nastawiony do świata i ludzi, kocha walkę i jedzenie, szanuje innych ludzi i potrafi opiekować się najbliższymi. Jest litościwy, nie krzywdzi nikogo, jeżeli sytuacja nie zagraża niczyjemu życiu. Potrafi być spokojny i opanowany, umie przebaczać, cechuje go często naiwna wręcz uczciwość. Dobry przyjaciel chroniący ludzi i świat, stara się nie narażać nikogo na niebezpieczeństwo. Przed Dragon Ballem thumb|left|180px|Gine i Bardock nieopodal inkubatora z KakarottoNa Vegecie biegli zajmujący się ocenianiem przydatności bojowej saiyańskich niemowląt uznali Gokū, nazywanego wtedy jeszcze KakarottoSaiyańskie imię nadane na Vegecie., wojownikiem niższej kategorii. Wedle zwyczaju miał on zostać wysłany statkiem w kosmos z zaprogramowanym rozkazem podbicia planety, na której wylądujeNaukowcy planety Vegeta byli zdolni narzucać swoją wolę dzieciom wysyłanym na misje. Takie programowanie pozwalało wszczepić noworodkom polecenie, polegające na przykład na podbiciu planety i eksterminacji jej mieszkańców.. thumb|left|190px|Son Gohan znajduje kapsułę z KakarottoObawiający się o przyszłość chłopca Bardock i Gine, biologiczni saiyańscy rodzice, bez pozwolenia swoich przełożonych, wysłali Kakarotto na ZiemięGalaktyczny Patrol Jako, Dragon Ball Minus.. Gdy wylądował, znalazł go sędziwy ziemski pustelnik Son Gohan. Mężczyzna adoptował chłopca i nadał mu imię Gokū. Saiyanin był niezwykle żywiołowy i przy tym złośliwy. Jego saiyańska niszczycielska natura przysporzyła starcowi wielu zmartwień. Pewnego dnia, w trakcie wycieczki po Górach Paozu, mały Son spadł do głębokiego wąwozu i mocno uderzył się w głowę. Cudem przeżył, jednak ów wypadek zmienił go nie do poznania. Stał się miły i potulny, jednocześnie dostał amnezji, tracąc wspomnienia o swoim pochodzeniu i misji, jaką mu przydzielono. Dziadek Gohan opiekował się się Sonem, wychowując go przy tym wedle swojej niezwykle surowej „szkoły”. Starzec nauczył go podstaw sztuk walki, między innymi zdradził mu tajniki kung-fu oraz Jan-kena, jego własnej techniki. Z czasem Gohan odkrył, że pod wpływem spojrzenia na Księżyc w pełni jego podopieczny zmienia się w straszliwego potwora Ōzaru. Zabronił więc chłopcu wychodzić z domu podczas pełni. Pewnej nocy, gdy Księżyc świecił w całej okazałości, Gokū, zapominając o przestrogach dziadka, nie mogąc spać, wyszedł z domu za potrzebą mikcji. Chłopiec spojrzał na rozpromienione przez naturalnego satelitę niebo, co sprawiło, że zmienił się w wielką małpę. Son Gohan próbował powstrzymać swego przyszywanego wnuka, jednak nieopanowana furia i przerażająca moc będącego w tej formie młodego Saiyanina, były ponad jego siły. Gohan zginął, a jedyną pamiątką, jaką zostawił wnukowi, była Sì Xīng Qiú, czterogwiazdkowa smocza kula. =Dragon Ball= Saga Pilafa thumb|left|230px|Mały Son Gokū trzyma Sì Xīng Qiú, pamiątkę po dziadkuthumb|right|210px|Gokū omylnie bierze Umigame za skałę i chce go rozgnieśćPoznajemy Gokū w momencie, kiedy chłopiec ma dwanaście lat, sam natomiast żyje w przeświadczeniu, iż ma lat czternaście (co w późniejszej części historii tłumaczy niedouczeniem, gdyż myślał, że po jedenaście jest czternaście). Gokū spotyka w okolicy swojego domku w Górach Paozu Bulmę, która przy pomocy smoczego radaru poszukuje magicznego cudu, jakim są smocze kule. Dziewczyna przekonuje naszego bohatera, aby ten porzucił samotne życie w buszu i wybrał się w poszukiwania wraz z nią. Śladem smoczych kul napotykają na i zaprzyjaźniają się z kolejnymi postaciami: *Umigame - zabłąkanym na lądzie żółwiem morskim; *Mutenem Rōshi - przyjacielem Żółwia Morskiego, mistrzem sztuk walki, mędrzec w podzięce za pomoc żółwiowi, daje Gokū Chmurkę Kinto; *Wūlóngiem - zboczonym prosiakiem, Son i Bulma poznają go w wiosce, z której porywał dziewczyny; *Yamchą - pustynnym rozbójnikiem i jego wiernym towarzyszem kotem Pūarem, którzy żyją z rabowania innych; *Gyū Maō - słynnym mistrzem sztuk walki i okrutnikiem, uczniem Mutena Rōshi; *Chichi - córką Gyū Maō, przyszłą żoną Gokū. thumb|left|156px|Mały Son Gokū przebrany za wiejską dziewczynkę wabi Wūlóng'aTo tutaj Gokū spotyka swoich pierwszych wrogów, to jest Pilafa i jego sługi: Shū i Mai, którzy także trwają w poszukiwaniach smoczych kul. Kradną oni Sonowi i Bulmie ich kule, a bohaterów więżą w swoim zamku. Pilaf wzywa Shén Lónga, ale dzięki temu, że Son drąży dziurę w zamkowej celi, do której zostali wtrąceni przez okrutnego gnoma, życzenie wypowiada Wūlóng. Zostaje ono spełnione, Shén Lóng odchodzi. Wściekły Pilaf, nie zostawszy panem świata, więzi grupę przyjaciół w lochu o szklanym suficie i metalowych ścianach, aby w południe upiekli się w niej jak w piekarniku. Kiedy nadzieja już gaśnie, Gokū spogląda na pełnię Księżyca i dzieje się coś, czego nikt nie przewidział. Saiyanin zamienia się w ogromną małpę Ōzaru. Więzienie wraz z zamkiem zostają zniszczone i wszyscy są wolni. Yamcha z pomocą Pūra odcina ogon potwora i chłopiec powraca do pierwotnej postaci. Następnego dnia Gokū decyduje, że uda się na trening do Żółwiego Pustelnika. Saga Tenka-ichi Budōkai #21 thumb|left|234px|Gokū i Kulilin na TB#22 thumb|230px|right|Mały Son na [[Tenka-ichi Budōkai#Tenka-ichi_Budōkai_22|Tenka-ichi Budōkai #22 - podziwia ogromną widownię]]Son Gokū dociera na małą wyspę do Kame House, domu Mutena Rōshi, jego przyszłego mistrza. Pojawia się tam nieznana mu dotąd postać o imieniu Kulilin. Mistrz, jako przepustki do treningu, żąda sprowadzenia na swoją wyspę jakiejś seksownej, jędrnej i żwawej dziewczyny, chłopcy po dłuższych poszukiwaniach znajdują piękną przyszłą współlokatorkę Lunch. Pustelnik mianuje małych swoimi oficjalnymi uczniami. Aby trening mógł się rozpocząć, wszyscy muszą przenieść się na o wiele większą wyspę. Z początku ćwiczenia wydają się przerastać młodych wojowników, ale po czasie obaj się przyzwyczajają i ciężko pracują z myślą o wzięciu udziału w Tenka-ichi Budōkai 21. Na turnieju Gokū spotyka starych znajomych: Bulmę, Wūlónga, Yamchę, Pūara. Son bez problemów przechodzi starcia eliminacyjne. W walkach finałowych mierzy się kolejno z Guillainem, Namem i w końcu z Jackie Chunem, przebranym Mutenem Rōshi. Tę walkę przegrywa. Saga Armii Red Ribbon Podsaga Pułkownika Silvera Po turnieju Son Gokū pragnie odnaleźć kulę dziadka. W trakcie poszukiwań natrafia na Pilafa, Shū i Mai, którzy posiadają jedną z kul. Okazuje się ze nie tylko oni pragną zebrać Smocze Kule. Okrutna Armia Red Ribbon depcze im po piętach. Son po pokonaniu Pułkownika Silvera i odebraniu jego kuli Liù Xīng Qiú wyrusza na północ, lecąc za kolejnym sygnałem Smoczego Radaru w samolocie pilotowanym przez robota. thumb|Logo Armii Red Ribbon Podsaga Generała White'a Gokū uległ wypadkowi lotniczemu. Znajduje go mała Snow, dziewczynka mieszkająca w pobliskiej wiosce. Mała zanosi naszego bohatera do domu, aby ten odzyskał siły. W domu razem z mamą opowiadają mu o rozbojach w okolicy i porwaniu przez Armię Red Ribbon sołtysa wioski. Son pragnie uratować zakładnika i wyzwolić okoliczną ludność z opresji. Aby tego dokonać musi pokonać przeciwników na każdym z pięter Wieży Muskułów. Mały Saiyanin powala Sierżanta Metallica, Ninję Purpurowego, Būyona i Generała White'a. W trakcie walk poznaje nowego przyjaciela, #8, którego nazywa Ósemkiem. Ten ostatni, po zburzeniu wieży zdradza, że posiada Èr Xīng Qiú, niestety nie jest to kula dziadka Sona, Sì Xīng Qiú. Podsaga Generała Blue Następnie Son trafia do Capsule Corporation, domu Bulmy. Prosi dziewczynę, aby naprawiła Smoczy Radar, który uległ zniszczeniu w trakcie walk. Bulma znudzona szkołą decyduje się na podróż z Gokū. Kolejna kula znajduje się na dnie oceanu i przyjaciele zmusze ni obrotem wypadków wybierają się do Mutena Rōshi, aby pożyczyć mini-łódź podwodną. Do drużyny dołącza Kulilin. Tropem kuli Son i reszta, ścigani przez oddział Generała Blue, trafiają do podwodnej jaskini piratów. Po wielu zmaganiach mały wojownik pokonuje wroga i po odnalezieniu kuli, wraz z przyjaciółmi wypływa na ląd. Niestety ocalały Blue podstępem kradnie wszystkie Smocze Kule i ucieka. Gokū rusza w pościg za nim. Generał rozbija się w nieznanym nikomu Pingwinkowie. Son poznaje tam Aralę Norimaki, która pomaga mu pokonać Generała Blue. Odważny malec odlatuje w stronę kolejnej Smoczej Kuli. Podsaga Dowódcy Reda Następna sfera znajduje się na Świętej Ziemi Karin, gdzie malec natrafia na Pułkownika Yellow. Po szybkim tryumfie Son zauważa, że strażnik świętej ziemi, Indianin Bora trzyma Si Xing Qiu, kulę jego dziadka. Indianin w podzięce za uratowanie syna, daje małemu wojownikowi ową kulę. Nagle zjawia się Tao Pie Pie, płatny zabójca wynajęty przez Armię Red Ribbon. Zabija Borę, pokonuje Gokū i kradnie jego plecak, w którym Saiyanin przechowywał kule. Wojownik uchronił się przed niszczycielskim Dodon-Pa dzięki kuli dziadka ukrytej pod ubraniem. Bohater chcąc odebrać skradzione sfery i pomścić nowego przyjaciela wspina się na Świętą Wieżę Karin, tam spotyka kociego pustelnika Karina, u którego odbywa specjalny trening. Po zaledwie trzech dniach Saiyanin schodzi z wieży i ostatecznie pokonuje Tao Pie Pie, po czym zmierza w kierunku dwóch kul, ulokowanych w kwaterze głównej Red Ribbon. Tam likwiduje całą armię i zdobywa kule, mając ich łącznie sześć. Saga Uranai Baby thumb|120px|left|Młody Son w garniturze thumb|120px|right|Protagonista kontra zamaskowany [[Son Gohan (dziadek)|Gohan]] Nasz bohater nie może zlokalizować ostatniej brakującej kuli, więc prosi wróżkę Uranai Babę, by za pomocą jej kryształowej kuli wskazała położenie zguby. Uranai Baba za swoje usługi każe sobie słono płacić, jako że Son niema pieniędzy wybiera drugi sposób „zasłużenia na wróżenie”. Musi, wraz z przyjaciółmi, pokonać pięciu szczególnych wojowników. Ostatnim z nich jest Son Gohan, zmarły dziadek Saiyanina. Son wygrywa decydujące starcie, po czym okazuje się że kulę ma Pilaf. Gokū odbiera mu ją. Następnie wraca do podnóża Świętej Wieży Karin i wskrzesza Borę za pomocą Shén Lónga. Po trzech latach zaciętego treningu bierze udział w Tenka-ichi Budōkai 22. W finałach pokonuje Panputto i Kulilina. Po zaciekłej walce, przez nieszczęśliwe zrządzenie losu, przegrywa z Tenshinhanem. Saga Piccolo Daimaō Po turnieju Kulilin zostaje zamordowany, a Son Gokū szuka jego zabójcy. thumb|left|117px|Gokū pokonując PiccoloZnalazthumb|261x261px|Goku kontra [[Piccolo Daimaō]]ł Tamburina, który okazał się być sprawcą. Po ciężkiej walce napotyka na Piccolo Daimaō, który zlecił to zabójstwo. Pokonuje Son Gokū, a ten musi ponownie udać się na trening. Po wypiciu Świętej Wody natrafia na walkę Tenshihana z Drumem. Pomaga Tenshihanowi i walczy z Piccolo Daimaō, po ciężkim pojedynku wygrywa uśmiercając Nameczanina. Zielony w ostatniej chwili wypluwa jajo, by jego potomek zemścił się na Sonie. Bierze Trening u Ziemskiego Boga. Tam dowiaduje się o pochodzeniu Smoczych Kul i Piccolo Daimaō i istnieniu jego reinkarnacji- zagrożeniu świata. Saga Piccolo Daimaō Junior Po ciężkim treningu bierze udział w Tenka-ichi Budōkai 23. Spotyka tam wszystkich przyjaciół: Bulmę, Wūlónga, Pūara, Yamchę, Mutena Rōshiego, Lunch, Tenshinhana, Chiaotzu i Kurilína. Wszyscy z radością witają wyrośniętego Gokū. Następnego dnia przyjaciele przystępują do eliminacji. Wojownik gładko przez nie przechodzi. W ćwierćfinałowej walce wygrywa z Chichi, z którą po zwycięstwie zaręcza się. Półfinałową walkę toczy z Tenshinhanem - wygrywa. Walkę finałową z Piccolo Daimaō Juniorem, który chce pomścić ojca i zawładnąć światem. Son z wielkim trudem rozkłada przeciwnika na łopatki, po czym daje mu Senzu. Świat znów jest bezpieczny. Saga zaślubin thumb|left|Gokū, Chichi i Gohan niedaleko paleniskathumb|128px|Gokū po ślubie z ChichiSon Gokū i Chichi mają się pobrać i w tym celu wyruszają do pałacu Gyū Maō. Na miejscu okazuje się, że zamek płonie. Zakochani postanawiają zdobyć specjalny Wachlarz Bashō. Po wielu przygodach udaje im się lecz to nie pomaga w ugaszeniu ognia. Okazuje się, że za pożar odpowiada dziura w Świętym Palenisku bogini Anin. Zasklepiają dziurę i seria Dragon Ball kończy się ślubem Gokū i Chichi. Filmy Dragon Ball: Legenda o Shen Lóng'ie Ta sekcja wymaga dokończenia! Wiesz, co się wtedy działo? Rozwiń ją! thumb|left|146px|Gokū trzyma [[Smocze Kule#Smocze Kule|Sì Xīng Qiú - film kinowy DB: Legenda o Shén Lóng'ie]] Dragon Ball: Śpiąca Księżniczka z Zamku Diabła Ta sekcja wymaga dokończenia! Wiesz, co się wtedy działo? Rozwiń ją! Dragon Ball: Wielka mistyczna przygoda Ta sekcja wymaga dokończenia! Wiesz, co się wtedy działo? Rozwiń ją! Dragon Ball: Droga do zostania najsilniejszym Ta sekcja wymaga dokończenia! Wiesz, co się wtedy działo? Rozwiń ją! Odcinki specjalne Dragon Ball: Bezpieczeństwo w ruchu drogowym z Gokū Ta sekcja wymaga dokończenia! Wiesz, co się wtedy działo? Rozwiń ją! Gokū biegnie na spotkanie ze znajomymi przeskakując między jadącymi samochodami, widzi to policjantka, która informuje go o możliwości potrącenia. Na argument o szybkości Gokū odpowiada, że nawet jak jemu uda się przebiec, to spanikowany kierowca może spowodować wypadek. Gokū obiecuje przestrzegać kodeksu drogowego i pomaga przejść przez ulicę dzieciom. Dociera na przyjęcie i prosi dzieci by przestrzegały zasad ruchu drogowego. Dragon Ball: Straż pożarna z Gokū Ta sekcja wymaga dokończenia! Wiesz, co się wtedy działo? Rozwiń ją! Gokū ostrzega dzieci odpalające fajerwerki o groźbie pożaru, potem wraz ze strażakami, którymi są Yamcha, Kurilín i Genialny Żółw gasi pożar zaproszony przez ich rodziców, którzy palą w łóżku papierosy i zostawiają zapalony palnik na kuchence gazowej. Potem gaszą mieszkanie, które zapaliło się podczas trzęsienia ziemi, Gokū przy pomocy kija ratuje kotka właścicielki mieszkania. Bohaterowie uczą zasad postępowania z ogniem. =Dragon Ball Z= Podsaga Saiyan thumb|left|236px|W walce z [[Raditz|Raditzem]] thumb|205x205px|Gokū udający śmiech po usłyszeniu żartu [[Północny Kaiō|Kaiō]]thumb|lef|Son używa [[Kaiō-kena, techniki Kaiō]] Mija pięć lat od walki z Piccolo Juniorem. Son Gokū ma już syna o imieniu Son Gohan. Gokū, odnalazłszy zagubionego w lesie synka, udaje się wraz z nim w podróż do chaty Żółwiego Pustelnika. Na miejscu spotyka się z przyjaciółmi. Mityng zostaje przerwany przez niespodziewaną wizytę kosmity, Raditza. Ów przybysz okazuje thumb|left|Son zakłada swojemu bratu, Raditzowi, [[Podwójny Nelson|Nelsona]]się być przedstawicielem rasy Saiyan, a także starszym bratem Gokū. Raditz wyjaśnia Sonowi tajemnicę jego pochodzenia i misji oraz, że jego prawdziwe imię to Kakarotto. Namawia Son Gokū, by się do niego przyłączył i dopełnił jego saiyański oddział, lecz ten odmawia. Zły brat porywa Son Gohana, grożąc, że jeśli Gokū w ciągu nastthumb|216px|Gokū [[Kaiō-ken w walce Vegetą]]ępnej doby nie zabije stu Ziemian w dowód tego, że gotów jest dołączyć do brata, to jego potomek zginie. Bohater długo nie czekając, zawiera sojusz z Piccolo Jr. i lecą odbić Gohana. Mimo iż Son walczył w towarzystwie Piccolo, Raditz wciąż miał sporą przewagę. Gdy „Saiyanin z Ziemi” odniósł kilka poważnych ran, jego syn, Son Gohan, więziony w kapsule kosmicznej wpadł w furię i na chwilę zwiększył moc, osiągając siłę większą niż Raditz. Zaatakował złego stryja i tym samym dał szansę Gokū, który błyskawicznie założył mu Nelsona. Son postanowił, że się poświęci dla dobra sprawy i nakazał Piccolo, aby wystrzelił Makankōsappō w nich obu. Tak też się dzieje. Gokū przed śmiercią dowiaduje się od konającego brata, że za rok przy będzie jeszcze dwóch, silniejszych Saiyan.thumb|left|179px|Gokū po pokonaniu NappyGokū przenosi się do Zaświatów, za sprawą Ziemskiego Boga, będąc bohaterem, który nie wahał się poświęcić życia dla innych, zachowuje ciało. Son nie trafia ani do Raju ani do Piekła. Podczas „sąd duszy” Bóg Ziemi uprasza Emmę Daiō, aby przyzwolił na spotkanie z wielkim Północnym Kaiō. Son uzyskawszy zgodę, rusza Drogą Węża, specjalnym szlakiem łączącym Zaświaty za Światem Północnego Kaiō. Zwathumb|180px|Gokū kontra Vegetabiony, trafia do ogromnego pałacu, w którym spotyka Wężową Księżniczkę. Zła pani domu pragnie uwieźć Saiyanina. Gdy jej zaloty pełzną na niczym, transformuje się w ogromnego węża i próbuje pożreć Gokū. Podczas podróży Saiyanin zasypia na czyściarze, sprzątającej ścieżkę. Śpiąc, spada z drogi i ląduje w Piekle, gdzie spotyka dwóch Oni, Goza i Meza. Znalazłszy wyjście, wraca na drogę, uprzednio kradnąc regenerujący siły Owoc Emmy DaiōZarówno przygoda z księżniczką, jak i ta w Piekle, to treści nie występujące w mandze, a fillery, stworzone na potrzeby anime.. Dotarłszy na miejsce, rozpoczyna trening u Kaiō. Tam zdobywa nowe zdolności i pozyskuje o wiele potężniejszą siłę. Po ukończeniu szkolenia zostaje wskrzeszony przez Shén Lóng'a i rusza na Ziemię. Przybywa za późno. Jeden z Saiyan, Nappa, zdąża zabić Chiaotzu, Yamchę, Tenshihana i Piccolo. Son Gokū po krótkiej walce pokonuje zabójcę przyjaciół, a potem stacza pojedynek z Vegetą.Książę Saiyan okazuje się być twardym orzechem do zgryzienia, jednak przy pomocy Son Gohana (który przemienia się w Ōzaru i mocno osłabia przeciwnika), Kurilín i Yajirobē, udaje mu się zwyciężyć wroga. Po całej walce Vegeta nie ma sił się dalej bronić. Kurilín chce go zabić, ale Son prosi przyjaciela, aby ten darował życie okrutnemu najeźdźcy. Podsaga Namek thumb|left Piccolo Jr zginął w walce, co spowodowało, że Bóg również. A Smocze Kule po śmierci twórcy tracą moc. Aby wskrzesić przyjaciół, Gohan, Bulma i Kulilin muszą lecieć na Namek, ponieważ tam również istnieją Smocze Kule. Son Gokū nie może lecieć z nimi ze względu na to, że nadal leży w szpitalu po walce z Vegetą. Podsaga Specjalnego Oddziału Ginyū thumb|right|200px|Gokū w ciele [[Kapitan Ginyū|Kapitana Ginyū]] Po około miesiącu wyrusza im na pomoc w specjalnej kapsule zbudowanej przez ojca Bulmy, Profesora Briefa. Przez całą drogę trenuje w owej kapsule, zwiększając siłę grawitacyjną coraz bardziej aż do stokrotnej. Gdy po tygodniu ląduje na Namek, staje do walki ze Specjalnym Oddziałem Ginyū. Pokonuje Recooma, Buttera, których później dobija Vegeta. W starciu z Ginyū sprawy się komplikują. Dowódca oddziału zamienia swoje ciało z ciałem Sona. Przed zamianą ciał Ginyū umyślnie doprowadza się do stanu krytycznego, robiąc sobie dziurę w klatce piersiowej - ma to upośledzić ruchy Gokū. Gdy kapitan pozyskawszy ciało, walczy z Vegetą i przegrywając, zamierza opanować ciało księcia, Gokū wchodzi w promień, a Ginyū odzyskuję ciało. Gokū udaremnia kapitanowi kolejną próbę pozyskania ciała Vegety - rzuca w promień żabą i Ginyū wchodzi w ciało płaza. Gokū prosi Vegetę, aby darował życie wrogowi, gdyż życie w ciele żaby jest dla niego wystarczającą karą. Vegeta zgadza się. Pobite przez Vegetę ciało Gokū musi się zregenerować, książę prowadzi Gokū do statku Freezera, gdzie Son zasklepia rany w maszynie leczniczej. Podsaga straszliwego Freezera Po regeneracji wraca na pole walki. Wtedy po raz pierwszy spotyka Freezera, który podówczas jest już w swojej ostatecznej formie. Imperator zabija Vegetę, który umierając, wyjawia Gokū, że to Freezer zniszczył ich rodzinną planetę Vegetę. Prosi go, że aby jako ostatni Saiyanin czystej krwi, wypełnił zemstę na Freezerze. thumb|right|236x236px|Super Saiyanin, Son Gokū Gokū grzebie Vegetę i staje do walki z Changelingiem. Rozpoczyna się walka. Gokū wielokrotnie stosuje swojego Kaiō-kena, jednak nadal nie może dorównać tyranowi. left|180x180px|Gokū kontra Freezer 100%Uświadamia sobie, że może nie wygrać, więc postanawia użyć swojej najsilniejszej techniki. Zbiera ki z Namek oraz kilku pobliskich planet. Tworzy ogromną Genki-Damę i rzuca nią w Freezera w najbardziej odpowiednim momencie. Wszyscy zaczynają cieszyć się z wygranej, jednak okazuję się, że imperator przeżył atak. Kulilithumb|220x220px|Saiyanin próbuje uświadomić Freezera o istocie sytuacji, w jakiej ów się znajdujen ginie, przeszyty śmiercionośnym promieniem, a Gokū wpada w niesamowitą furię. Pod wpływem emocji przemienia się w Super Saiyannina. Toczy walkę z Freezerem. Podczas starcia wojownicy uszkadzają jądro Namek. Nie radzący sobie Freezer osiąga 100% mocy. Rzuca w Gokū Tsuibikienzan. Energetyczne tarcze wracają niczym bumerang i trafiają samego Changelinga. Konający tyran prosi, aby Son okazał litość i podarował mu odrobinę ki, która pozwoli na przetrwanie w próżni. Saiyanin zgadza się. Podstępny wróg gromadzi zyskaną ki i wystrzeliwuje ją w postaci kikōhy w kierunku dobroczyńcy. Son z łatwością odbija i wysyła imperatora w przestrzeń kosmiczną. Gokū w panice szuka drogi ucieczki z eksplodującej Namek. Próbuje odlecieć statkiem Freezera, lecz nie udaje mu się go uruchomić. W końcu odpala kapsułę jednego z członków Oddziału Ginyū i rusza w miejsce zapisane w komendach autopilota. Saga Garlica Juniora thumb|left|210px|Ranny Gokū na [[Planeta Yardrat|Yardrat]] Son bierze trening u Yardratian i poznaje tam nowa technikę - teleportację. Następnie udaje się w podróż powrotną na Ziemię. Saga Cella Podsaga Trunksa z przyszłości thumb|left|170px|Gokū świeżo po powrocie z tułaczki [[Kosmos|przestrzeni kosmicznej]] thumb|right|170px|Trunks sprawdza, czy to, co słyszał o Gokū, to prawda thumb|right|170px|Son pokazuje, na czym polega działanie [[Teleportacja|teleportacji]] Lądując na Ziemi, zostaje gorąco powitany przez przyjaciół. Zaskoczony, że wszyscy wiedzieli, gdzie wyląduje, dowiaduje się, że to za sprawą tajemniczego młodzieńca. Poproszony na cztery oczy, odbywa rozmowę z owym młodzieńcem, Trunksa z przyszłości, który to młodzieniec mówi mu, że światu zagraża niebezpieczeństwo. Trunks, uprzednio przetestowawszy siłę i autentyczność SonaTrunks z przyszłości nie do końca wierzył w opowieści Gohana i matki mówiące o sile, dobru i męstwie Gokū, gdyż nigdy go nie poznał. Młody przybysz postanowił, że opowie swą historię Sonowi dopiero, gdy plotki o nim się potwierdzą., wyjawia mu, że za trzy lata, 11 maja o godzinie 10 rano Ziemię zaatakują sztuczni ludzie, androidy, istoty stworzone przez opętanego manią zemszczenia się na Gokū naukowca Armii Red Ribbon, Doktora Gero. Chłopiec informuje także Sona, że ten nie będzie w stanie zmierzyć się z przeciwnikiem, gdyż zachoruje na wirusową infekcję serca i umrze. Celem zapobieżenia śmierci Saiyanina, młody przybysz z przyszłości daje Son Gokū opakowanie tabletek, medykament, którego w tych czasach jeszcze nie wynaleziono. Nakazuje Gokū, aby ten zaczął zażywać lek, jak tylko pojawią się pierwsze objawy choroby. Trunks obiecuje wrócić za trzy lata, po czym żegna się i odlatuje do swoich czasów. Son, z małą pomocą Piccolo, który to dzięki swemu nameczańskiemu słuchowi był świadkiem całej rozmowy, wyjaśnia wszystko przyjaciołom i rusza na trening. Trzy lata ćwiczy z Gohanem i Piccolo. Gdy nadchodzi dzień, w którym miały pojawić się androidy, wyrusza wraz z innymi w okolice miejsca, o którym wspominał podróżnik w czasie, to jest wyspy oddalonej o 9 kilometrów na południowy zachód od Wschodniej Stolicy. Podsaga sztucznych ludzi thumb|left|188x188px|Męczony wirusem serca Androidy pojawiają się. Po przegranej Yamchy Son proponuje im walkę w ustronnym miejscu na pobliskiej niezaludnionej wysepce, aby żaden cywil nie został ranny. Podczas walki wirus serca Gokū daje o sobie znać. Zregenerowany Yamcha zabiera wyczerpanego Saiyanina do domu w Górach Paozu. Tam Son, złożony w łóżku, zdrowieje. Zażywa lekarstwo, które dał mu Trunks z przyszłości. Podsaga Cella niedoskonałego Upływają dni, a on, nadal osłabiony, leży w śpiączce, co wyklucza jego udział w walce z wrogiem. Podsaga Cella półdoskonałego thumb|left|160px|Ratuje Tena thumb|right|160px|Ratuje Piccolo thumb|right|210px|[[Ultra Super Saiyanin|USSJ w Komnacie Ducha i Czasu]] Po wielu dniach odzyskuje siły. Okazuje się, że Ziemi nie zagrażają już androidy, a o wiele potężniejsze zło, potwór z przyszłości, Cell. Saiyanin wpada na pomysł, aby podjąć trening w Komnacie Ducha i Czasu. To specjalne pomieszczenie, pokój boskiego pałacu, stanowi inny wymiar, wewnątrz którego wartość czasowa odpowiadająca 365 ziemskim dniom mija w przeciągu upływu 24 godzin w świecie zewnętrznym. Pierwsi na ćwiczenia idą Vegeta i Trunks z przyszłości. Podczas czekania Gokū i Gohan przypatrują się walce Piccolo z Cellem. W momencie, kiedy Cell ostatecznie pokonuje Piccolo, doprowadzając Nameczanina do utraty przytomności, Son powstrzymuje swego syna przed interwencją. Gdy Cell zamierza unicestwić chroniącego androidy Tenshinhana, Gokū teleportuje się na pole bitwy i eskortuje stamtąd poturbowanych Piccolo i Tena, poprzysiągłszy Cellowi, że już niedługo się z nim zmierzy. Doczekawszy się swojej kolejki, rozpoczyna ćwiczenia. Już w pierwszych tygodniach wewnątrz sali jego syn osiąga stadium SSJ, a on przewyższa ten poziom, opanowując oba etapy stadium Ultra Super Saiyanina. W miarę treningu Gokū odkrywa, że jego syn, ćwicząc, znacznie go przewyższył, lecz nie panuje jeszcze nad nowo nabytą mocą. thumb|left|176px|Gokū i Gohan po treningu w Komnacie Ducha i Czasu Podsaga Cella doskonałego Odbywszy trening, Son dowiaduje się, że Cell pochłonął Osiemnastą i osiągnął finalne stadium, a także, że potwór organizuje turniej sztuk walki o nazwie Cell Game. Jako że po połączeniu Boga Ziemi i Piccolo istniejące na Ziemi smocze kule tracą moc, Son sprowadza z odległej Namek Dendego, aby ten został nowym bogiem Ziemi i przywrócił życie Shén Lóng'owi. Na wszelki wypadek odszukuje kule. Podsaga Cell Game Turniej się zaczyna. Jako pierwszy na macie staje Son Gokū. Wojownik stacza zaciekłą i na pierwszy rzut oka wyrównaną walkę. Prezentuje nowy szczebel mocy, na jaki wspiął się dzięki treningom w innym wymiarze. Super Saiyanin Full Power, bo taką nazwę nosi owa wariacja, jest absolutną granicą poziomu bojowego, osiągalnego w pierwszym stadium Super Saiyanina. Owa półtransformacja drastycznie zwiększa jego siłę, szybkość, opanowanie, a także nieznacznie muskulaturę.thumb|262x262px|Gokū [[Super Saiyanin Full Power|SSJ Full Power w walce z Cellem]] Bitwa do samego końca wygląda na potyczkę równego z równym. Son stara się ze wszystkich sił. Wylatuje wysoko w górę i grozi Cellowi, że wystrzeli potężną Kamehame-Hę w jego kierunku. Ów wystrzał mógłby zniszczyć całą Ziemię, dlatego też mutant, wiedząc, że Son nie zaryzykowałby życia Ziemian, nie daje się zastraszyć. Saiyanin, w ostatniej chwili przed wystrzałem, teleportuje się obok cela i wypala prosto w niego, tak, że trajektoria kikōhy omija jądro planety, tym samym nie uszkadzając go. Trafia jednak w Cella, zostawiając mu połowę ciała, fragment od pasa w górę ulega waporyzacji pod wpływem ataku. Cell się regeneruje i, jak każdy SaiyaninCell, mając komórki Saiyan, tak jak oni przy otarciu się o śmierć i regeneracji, zwielokrotnia poziom bojowy., potęguje swoją siłę. Ostatecznie Gokū wycofuje się i wystawia jako następcę swojego syna, Gohana. Cell, po długiej i ciężkiej walce, ulega młodemu Półsaiyaninowi i grozi samozniszczeniem. Aby uratować niebieską planetę Son Gokū teleportuje się wraz z niszczejącym ciałem potwora w Zaświaty na planetę Północnego Kaiō i ginie od eksplozji. Wspiera duchowo syna, dopingując go, by zabił Cella, który, jak się okazało, przeżył autodestrukcję. Uspokojony zwycięstwem syna nad bestią, odpoczywa na drugim świecie. Saga Majin Bū Podsaga Great Saiyamana thumb|left|FSSJ w Piekle|135x135px Kaiō zabiera Gokū do Świata Dai Kaiō, gdzie podekscytowany Saiyanin ma spotkać nowych silnych przeciwników. Poznaje Paikūhana, mistrza Zachodniej Galaktyki. Razem tłumią rebelię w Piekle. Son przybiera wtedy poziom FSSJ, gdyż nie zdąża osiągnąć SSJ, bo jego towarzysz sam rozprawia się z wrogami. Następnie Saiyanin bierze udział w tamtejszym turnieju sztuk walki, zwanym Anoyo-ichi Budōkai, za zwycięstwo którego obiecany był specjalny trening pod okiem Dai Kaiō. Zawody wygrywa, lecz na mocy decyzji nadrzędnego arbitra, Dai Kaiō, zostaje zdyskwalifikowany za wyjście z maty, a ściślej, dotknięcie sufitu areny. Po jakimś czasie od zwycięstwa, Son oznajmia telepatycznie Gohanowi, Vegecie i Trunksowi, że na dobę wraca do świata żywych i weźmie udział w Tenka-ichi Budōkai #25. Podsaga Tenka-ichi Budōkai #25 Dzięki Uranai Babie powraca na jeden dzień na Ziemię, aby móc uczestniczyć w turnieju. Zaraz po przybyciu dowiaduje się, że ma drugiego syna, Son Gotena, bardzo się cieszy z tej nowiny. Dziecka nie poznał wcześniej, ponieważ Goten urodził się on po śmierci bohatera. Turniej się rozpoczyna, pierwsze walki mijają, w starciu Gohana z Kibito okazuje się, że zły czarnoksiężnik Babidi chce uwolnić okrutnego demona Majin Bū, by zawładnąć galaktyką. Kibito wraz z Wschodnim Kaiōshinem szukają kryjówki tegoż czarodzieja. Podsaga czarnoksiężnika Babidiego thumb|134x134px Wojownicy Z opuszczają matę Tenka-ichi Budōkai i wyruszają za Yamu i Spopovitchem, którzy wracają do kryjówki Babidiego. Podczas poszukiwań Dābra, sługa czarnoksiężnika pozbawia życia Kibito oraz zamienia Piccolo Daimaō Juniora i Kulilina w kamień, a reszta wchodzi na statek Babidiego, by zlikwidować Bū, który jest jeszcze uwięziony. Na pokładzie maszyny Babidiego Son stawia czoła żywiącemu się ki Yakonowi. Przeciwnik pochłania emanowaną przez Saiyanina moc, jednak Gokū wyzwala tak potężne Kiai-Hō, że uwolniona energia rozsadza łakomego potwora, zabijając go. Wkrótce potem Babidi przeciąga Vegetę na swoją stronę, a ten, dzięki częściowemu opanowaniu, uzyskuje moc SSJ2. Wraz Son Gokū, również przemienionym w SSJ2, toczą długą i wyczerpującą walkę, w której raz lepszy jest Vegeta, a raz Gokū. Ostatecznie, usatysfakcjonowani, zaprzestają walki, chcąc unicestwić Majin Bū, do którego przebudzenia doprowadzili. Gdy okazuje się, że Son ma tylko jedną senzu, Vegeta obezwładnia go ciosem w tył głowy, chcąc samemu rozprawić się z demonem. Podsaga fuzji Po ciężkiej walce Saiyan, Majin Bū uwalnia się, a Son Gokū zostaje ogłuszony przez Vegetę ciosem w potylicę. Odzyskawszy przytomność, zaczyna trening nad techniką fuzii z Trunksem i z Son Gotenem, uznając, że jest to jedyny sposób na pokonanie Majina. thumb|Gokū SSJ3|257x257px Po paru minutach, widząc, jak thumb|left|252x252px|Gokū + Vegeta = VegettoBū zabija miliony ludzi celem znalezienia chłopców, leci z nim walczyć, przemienia się w SSJ3 i negocjuje 3 dni, potrzebne na trening dla maluchów, przez które to dni obowiązuje Babidiego i Majin Bū do zaprzestania mordowania Ziemian. Gdy kończy się „przepustka”, Son Gokū wraca w Zaświaty. Na miejscu dowiaduje się, że Son Gohan przeżył i nigdy nie trafił przed oblicze Emmy Daiō. Wyczuwszy ki syna, teleportuje się w miejsce, z którego owa moc dochodzi, czyli do Świata Kaiōshinów. Trenując z synem walkę Z-Swordem, doprowadza do złamania miecza. Z wnętrza oręża wychodzi Rō Kaiōshin, jedyny przetrwałego Kaiōshina sprzed piętnastu pokoleń bogów. Owy starzec podwyższa moc Gohana oraz, co ważniejsze, oddaje swe życie Son Gokū, a także ofiaruje mu w prezencie kolczyki potara. Son wraca do walki z demonem i wraz z Vegetą używa kolczyków, by się scalić w Vegetto. Podczas walki zostaje wchłonięty, a dzięki temu scalenie się kończy. Wojownicy razem uwalniają wcześniej wchłoniętych przez Bū. Potem Majin niszczy Ziemię, a walka przenosi się na Planetę Bogów. Podsaga Czystego Majin Bū Gokū i Vegeta toczą z demonem szereg walk, co pewien czas wymieniając się nawzajem. Kiedy Son Gokū SSJ3 walczy z Bū, Vegeta uświadamia sobie, że zawsze był zazdrosny o Kakarotto i tylko się oszukiwał, myśląc, że thumb|left|Gokū tworzący wielką Genki-Damęthumb|left|Tak Gokū wyobrażał sobie fuzję z Mr. Satanem|200x200pxjest od niego lepszy. Dokonuje wewnętrznego podsumowania, wzruszając się przy tym.thumb|Gokū zaskoczony po tym, jak Majin Bū odbija Genki-Damę Dostrzega, że zawsze Gokū próbował być przyjacielem Vegety, ale on tego nie akceptował, traktując go niczym wroga. Zauważa, że Son najpierw darował mu życie, a później poświęcił swoje, w jego obronie. Przypatrując się tej walce, książę akceptuje Gokū, jako najsilniejszą istotę na świecie i dostrzega jego wyższość. Nazywa go również przyjacielem. W trakcie walki Gokū postanawia zkumulować całą swoją ki, aby ostatecznie zabić Czystego Majin Bū. Nie udaje mu się to, ponieważ w formie SSJ3 za życia nie może zebrać tyle energii, ile mógł, kiedy był martwy. Po walce z Bū, Gokū, na rozkaz Vegety, tworzy wielką Genki-Damę z ki Ziemian, lecz nie wszyscy Ziemianie angażują się w zbiór mocy, myśląc, że to tylko kolejna sztuczka czarnoksiężnika Babidiego. Kiedy Gokū formuje kulę mocy, Vegeta skupia na sobie uwagę demona. Bū wygrywa z Księciem Saiyan, mocno go turbując. Ostatecznie Son uzyskuję super Genki-Damę, a wszystko za sprawą Mistera Satana, który, wyprowadzony z równowagi zachowaniem Ziemian, przemawia im do rozsądku, robiąc im moralne podsumowanie. Ziemianie, przekonani przez uważanego za bohatera i autorytet w dziedzinie sztuk walki mistrza Mistera Satana, aby unieśli ręce w górę, doprowadzają do zwielokrotnienia objętości kuli. thumb|Gokū zabija Majin Bū, chwaląc go za jego siłę Chcący zadać ostatni cios, rzut Genki-Damą, Son orientuje się, że na linii strzału stoi wykończony walką Vegeta, którego Zły Bū bierze za zakładnika. Wykorzystując chwilę nieuwagi, Gruby Bū wkracza do akcji, stając do walki ze swoim jin. Gdy oba demony toczą walkę, Vegetę zabiera z pola bitwy Mister Satan, dając Gokū niepowtarzalną okazję do rzutu. Son, skoncentrowawszy siłę, ciska Genki-Damą w stronę przeciwnika, lecz demonowi udaję się ją odbić. Dzięki drugiemu poleceniu Vegety, Dende prosi nameczańskiego smoka, Porungę, aby ten dodał sił wyczerpanemu Son Gokū. Kakarotto zamienia się w SSJ i drugi raz kieruję kulę w stronę Majina. Gdy Genki-Dama jest już o krok od wymazania Czystego Majin Bū, Son żegna się z demonem podsumowującym jego istnienie monologiem, zwieńczając ową przemowę słowami „Byłeś świetny. Do zobaczenia”. =Dragon Ball Super= Saga Beerusa Ta sekcja wymaga dokończenia! Wiesz, co się wtedy działo? Rozwiń ją! Gokū orze pole, wyrywa z ziemi pień, który stał na drodze traktora. Goten przynosi mu śniadanie, ojciec pozwala chłopcu pojeździć ciągnikiem, gdy Goten spada w przepaść, Gokū ratuje go. Przyjeżdża Satan, który dzieli się z Gokū nagrodą za uratowanie świata przed Bū. Dzięki wygranej Chichi pozwala mężowi trenować u Kaiō. Podczas treningu Gokū niszczy dom boga i pomaga go naprawić, pojawia się Beerus, obaj walczą, Gokū przegrywa. Saiyanin Przybywa na urodziny Bulmy i obserwuje walkę Beerusa i Vegety. Beerus informuje uczestników imprezy o boskim Super Saiyaninie. Bohaterowie wzywają smoka, który informuje ich jak go stworzyć. Vegeta, Goten, Gohan, Trunks i Pan oddają Gokūswoją moc. Gokū walczy z Beerusem, który zasypia podczas walki. Po wszystkim Gokū je kolację w towarzystwie synów i dowiaduje się o ciąży Videl. Saga Złotego Freezera Ta sekcja wymaga dokończenia! Wiesz, co się wtedy działo? Rozwiń ją! Satan prosi Gokū, który leci do Bulmy naprawić traktor o pomoc w pokonaniu psopodobnych kosmitów, jednak ten słysząc Chichi ucieka. Gokū dowiadując się o treningu Vegety u Whisa decyduje się dołączyć do przyjaciela. Często odwiedza Bulmę pytając o Whisa, jednocześnie ukrywa to przed żoną. Bulma zawiadamia go telefonicznie, wojownik niecierpliwi się podczas posiłku Whisa, zjawia się Chichi, Gokū uciekając przed nią łapie Whisa i obaj lecą na jego planetę, gdzie musi zmieniać Beerusowi pościel, myć akwaria ryby wyroczni, sprzątać i plewić, po pracy biega z obciążnikami. Whis uczy Saiyan jak panować nad Ki. Później wysyła ich do przestrzeni we wnętrzu swojej laski, gdzie by się poruszać trzeba kontrolować energię. Mężczyźni wracają do świata Beerusa, są świadkami wiadomości o powrocie Freezy. Czując Ki Gohana, Gokū teleportuje się na Ziemię, gdzie daje synowi Senzu. Saiyanin walczy z Freezą, zmienia się w SSGSS, pokonuje tyrana, który wyczerpuje siły, ale zostaje rażony laserem. Vegeta go zmienia a przyjaciele dają mu Senzu. Saga Selekcyjnego Turnieju Sztuk Walki Bogów Zniszczenia Gokū ćwiczy z Vegetą na planecie Beerusa, w strojach obciążających robią po 50000 pompek. Przylatują Champa i Vados. Gokū razem z resztą obecnych na planecie słucha rozmowy Champy z Beerusem, zostaje poczęstowany jajkiem z 6 wszechświata oraz zupką w proszku z Ziemi. Przylatuje z Vegetą na Ziemię by odnaleźć Smocze Kule, odbiera od Bulmy radar poszukujący Super Smoczych Kul. Leci z Vegetą na trening, po drodze chcą zwerbować do drużyny, Gohana i Piccolo. Gokū i Vegeta opowiadają Kurilínowi o turnieju Champy, Gokū broni Gotena i Trunksa przed oceną Vegety. Gokū ćwiczy z Vegetą w Komnacie Ducha i Czasu, po czym z całą drużyną Z i rodzinami lecą na Turniej, walczy z Botamo, nie mogąc pokonać go fizycznie podstępem wyrzuca go za ring, walczy z Frostem, namawia go do przybrania najsilniejszej postaci i przegrywa. Zostaje ukłuty zatrutą igłą na nadgarstku Frosta, gdy z powodu użycia broni Frost zostaje zdyskwalifikowany, Gokū zostaje przywrócony do turnieju, ale ustępuje miejsca Vegecie. Saiyanin ogląda kolejne walki, w czasie, których próbuje sprawdzić kim jest Monaka. Beerus powstrzymuje go i znajduje na jego dłoni ranę po ukłuciu. Potem Gokū ogląda walki Vegety, gdy ten przegrywa z Hitem zajmuje jego miejsce. Król Galaktyki mówi mu o technice Hita, którą Gokū rozpracowuje w czasie walki, Hit zwiększa swój przeskok w czasie zmuszając Gokū do połączenia formy SSJ Blue z Kaiō-kenem. W tej postaci Gokū dotrzymuje mu kroku, ale jego ciało nie wytrzymuje. By walczyć bez ograniczeń prosi bogów o zmianę regulaminu, gdy ci kłócą się o to jego ciało coraz bardziej się męczy. Wojownik proponuje Hitowi następną walkę i wyskakuje za ring. Wyczerpanego, zabiera Piccolo do swojej rodziny i pozostałych widzów. Gokū wita się z Zenō wbrew jego ochroniarzom. Gokū dochodzi do siebie, wraz z rodziną i przyjaciółmi lecą przywołać Super Smoka. Gokū obserwuje wypowiadanie i spełnianie życzenia. Goku zasypia przyjęcie z okazji zwycięstwa 7 Wszechświata. Gdy zjawia się na miejscu, chce walczyć z Monaką, za którego przebiera się Beerus. Obaj walczą niszcząc wszystko, pojedynek przerywa Whis. Gokū traci kondycję, nie ma apetytu, robiąc zakupy upada. Udaje się na planetę Kaiō, ale nie może go namierzyć, więc ląduje u Bulmy, Kurilína w pracy i u Karina. w końcu trafia do Kaiō, który każe mu odpocząć i ostrzega przed Kaiō-kenami. Gokū dzwoni do Gohana by zaopiekować się Pan. Piccolo wyjaśnia mu co robić, wieczorem Gokū opiekuje się nią, ale dziecko pierwszego ranka ucieka. Gokū z Chichi i Gotenem szuka jej. Dziecko znajduje się w domu. Gokū nie wie co się z nią działo. Gdy odzyskuje siły ćwiczy na planecie Kaiō niszcząc wszystko co stanie na drodze jego ciosów. Po skończeniu ćwiczeń Gokū zjada posiłek i wyczuwa energię walczących Vegety i Gotenksa. Teleportuje się na miejsce walki i ratuje chłopców, których fuzja się rozpadła. Gokū walczy z klonem Vegety. Gokū prowadzi wyrównaną walkę. Gdy Monaka niszczy rdzeń Nadludzkiej Wody, Saiyanin pokonuje przeciwnika Kamehame-hą. Wojownicy wracają na Ziemię, gdzie Gokū informuje Vegetę, że ten miał w ustach smoczek. Saga Trunksa z przyszłości Son zbiera sałatę z pola. Proponuje Piccolo trening poprzez pracę i wspomina takie trening u Kame Senina. Gdy Kurilín pyta go, dlaczego zamiast ćwiczyć u Beerusa pracuje, Gokū teleportuje się na planetę Beerusa. Tam daje Beerusowi sałatę i zupkę z torebki, którą zjada razem z Beerusem, Whisem i Vegetą. Gokū słucha opowieści o Zenō. Gokū zjada posiłek z Vegetą, Beersuem i Whisem, gdy Bulma informuje Whisa o przybyciu Trunksa z przyszłości. Gokū nie może wyczuć ki Karina, więc Vegeta każe Trunksowi podnieść swoją. Gokū teleportuje wszystkich na Ziemię, udaje się po fasolki i jedną z nich Bulma podaje Trunksowi. Chłopiec atakuje Gokū, który łapie go za rękę. Gokū walczy z Black Gokū najpierw w zwykłej postaci, potem jako Super Saiyanin. Jednak Black powraca do swoich czasów. Gokū chce z nim walczyć w przyszłości. Gokū czeka u Bulmy na obiad. Później Beerus zabiera go do 10 Wszechświata by zidentyfikować tożsamość Blacka. Na miejscu Gokū uprasza Zamasu, by z nim walczył. Pokonuje go i podaje mu rękę. Rozpoznaje w nim ki Blacka. Wracając dogryza Beerusowi, że Zamasu może dorównać mu siłą. Przylatują do domu Bulmy, gdzie podczas śniadania Gokū opowiada wszystkim, że Zamasu nie jest Blackiem. Potem śpi. Gokū budzi energia walczących Trunksa i Vegety. Leci z Bulmą na miejsce walki, jest świadkiem rozmowy ojca z synem. Gokū leci do Whisa, by odpowiedzieć na wezwanie Króla Wszystkiego. Whis informuje go, że dotarcie do świata Króla Wszystkiego zajmie 2 dni. Beerus mówi, że Kaiōshinom zajmie to kilka sekund. Gokū leci do świata Kaiōshinów, Kaiōshin teleportuje go do świata Króla Wszystkiego. Gokū spotyka kapłana Króla. Król proponuje mu przyjaźń. Gokū obiecuje przyprowadzić tam więcej osób i wraca na Ziemię. Bulmie udaje się naprawić wehikuł czasu, którym wraz z Trunksem i Vegetą leci w przyszłość. Żołnierze atakuję Gokū, który odbija rakiety, Trunks uspokaja ich i zaprowadzają wojowników do Mài. Dziewczyna zaprowadza ich do nowej bazy i opowiada o zniszczeniu starej. Gokū stara się zaprzyjaźnić z dziećmi, które się go boją, bo przypomina Blacka. Po posiłku Gokū gra w kamień-papier-nożyce z Vegetą, o to kto walczy pierwszy i wygrywa. Wojownicy wzywają Blacka, po pokonaniu przez niego Vegety, Gokū staje do walki. Gokū walczy z Blackiem, do walki staje też Zamasu, którego przejmuje Trunks. Black pokonuje Gokū. Zamasu trzyma Trunksa i Gokū, kiedy Black atakuje, ale ratuje ich Vegeta pociskiem ki. Yajirobē zabiera ich z pola walki, a Mài lokuje wszystkich w wehikule czasu i nastawia go, by zabrał Vegetę, Gokū i Trunksa w przeszłość. Wracają do domu Briefsów. Pilaf podaje mu senzu. Zjawiają się Beerus, Wschodni Kaiōshin i Whis, którzy opowiadają im o planach Zamasu. Gokū leci z nimi ostrzec Gowasu przed niebezpieczeństwem. Beerus powstrzymuje go przed powiedzeniem prawdy. Gokū odlatuje w kosmos, gdzie skarcony przez Beerusa ogląda atak na Gowasu, gdy Whis cofa czas Gokū leci wraz z nimi na planetę Gowasu i widzi jak Beerus zabija Zamasu. Gokū wraca na Ziemię, po kolacji leci z Trunksem, Vegetą i Bulmą przekonać się o zniknięciu Blacka. Okazuje się, że ten żyje i Gokū staje z nim do walki. Gokū walczy z Blackiem i Zamasu i zostaje ranny. Kiedy Zamasu opowiada mu jak zabił jego i jego rodzinę w innym wymiarze, Gokū wcieka się i bije boga oraz Blacka. Osłabiony ranami zostaje pokonany przy pomocy miecza ki. Bulma zabiera Gokū do przeszłości. Tam po odpoczynku i przygotowanej przez Chi Chi kolacji słucha opowieści Piccolo o technice, którą może pokonać Zamasu i Blacka. Gokū leci na wyspę Genialnego Żółwia by ćwiczyć Mafūbę na żółwiu Umigame. Po całonocnych próbach udaje mu się opanować technikę. Dostaje od Kame Senina naczynie potrzebne do zakonserwowania wrogów i teleportuje się do domu Bulmy, skąd wyrusza w przyszłość. Na miejscu broni bogów ze swojego czasu przed atakiem przeciwników. Kiedy ci niszczą wehikuł czasu, naczynie zostaje zniszczone razem z nim, co powoduje jego kłótnie z Vegetą. Gokū ogląda walkę Blacka z Vegetą. Kiedy Czarny tworzy swoje kopie, Saiyanin dołącza do przyjaciela. Razem walczą z kopiami Blacka. Gdy Zamasu atakuje Trunksa, Gokū leci z nim walczyć. Jest świadkiem scalenia Zamasu i Blacka. Gokū pada na ziemię. Gdy odzyskuje przytomność razem z Vegetą powstrzymuje atak Scalonego Zamasu, który ma zniszczyć ludzi. Drugi raz zostaje powalony, ale wstaje kiedy padają Vegeta i Trunks, odbija atak przeciwnika. Gokū walczy z Zamasu. Udaje mu się zranić boga. Kaiōshin mówi, że to dzięki śmiertelności Blacka. Gokū łączy się z Vegetą Potarami. Po rozłączeniu zostaje ranny. Oddaje Trunksowi energię do Genki-Damy i patrzy jak Trunks zabija Zamasu. Jednakże, gdy Zamasu się "odradza się" i pokrywa atmosferę całym sobą, Gokū postanawia wezwać Zenō ówcześnie pytając się Kaiōshina, czy w tej linii czasowej on żyje. Zenō przybywa, rozgląda się, bo nie wie o co chodzi. Son mu wszystko tłumaczy, po czym wraz z ekipą wracają wehikułem czasu do swojej linii czasowej. Ten jednak postanawia wrócić aby zabrać Króla i organizuje spotkanie z Zenō, dając mu nowego przyjaciela. Gokū ratuje Mài i Bulme przed atakiem Zamasu. Chcąc znaleźć senzu, wydobywa dzwonek i wzywa Zenō, który niszczy Ziemię razem z Zamasu. Gokū wraca w przeszłość, gdzie wita się z rodziną. Potem wraca i przyprowadza Zenō z przyszłości do Zenō z teraźniejszości, jako obiecanego przyjaciela. Potem żegna się z Mài i Trunksem, którzy wracają w przyszłość. Razem ze wszystkimi zostaje pożegnać Trunksa i Mài. Gokū chce wskrzesić Kaiō, zbiera w tym celu smocze kule. Kiedy pojawia się smok przybywają inni chętni z życzeniami, którzy nie dopuszczają go do głosu. Gokū przepuszcza Gohana, który chce uzdrowić Pan. Po spełnieniu jego życzenia Bulma prosi Gokū, by wydobył dla niej z wnętrza Ziemi minerał potrzebny jako paliwo do wehikułu czasu. Gokū zdobywa minerał, ale pojawiają się Whis i Beerus, który go mu odbiera i niszczy. Gokū może wreszcie spełnić swoje życzenie, ponieważ Bulma spełniła marzenia pozostałych, ale smok wyczerpuje energię i znika. Potem Gokū dostaje pracę ochroniarza na rozdaniu nagród naukowych, jednak jego garnitur pęka i Gokū zasypia na trawie. Budzi go walka Vegety z Aralką. Gokū zmienia się w SSJB i walczy z nią. Dziewczynka chce silniejszych ataków. Gdy mają zadać sobie kolejny cios pojawiają się Beerus i Whis. Gokū powstrzymuje Beerusa przed zniszczeniem Aralki i obiecuje jej kolejne starcie. Gokū bierze udział w turnieju baseballa organizowanym przez Champę. W jego drużynie reprezentującej 7 wszechświat są Gohan, Yǐnchá, Piccolo, Kurilín i Trunks. Saiyanin nie zna zasad gry i albo rzuca piłką za mocno niszcząc okolicę albo za słabo. W końcu następuje zamiana i Saiyanin zostaje pałkarzem, ale również gra mu nie wychodzi. Saga Hita Gokū od rana jest skoncentrowany, nie odzywa się i próbuje zaatakować listonosza, czym wzbudza niepokój Gotena i Chichi. Mężczyzna stojąc przed domem, łowiąc ryby i robiąc zakupy cały czas jest skoncentrowany, ma zamknięte oczy i błądzi, trafiając m. in. do sklepu z damską bielizną. Nie chce jednak powiedzieć synom co go niepokoi. Mężczyzna robi unik przed uderzeniem Bulmy, kiedy kobieta policzkuje go po tym jak wjechała w Gokū niszcząc swój samochód. W końcu Goten i Gohan urządzają kolację, po której Son wyznaje im, że ktoś chce go zabić. Wieczorem siedząc na huśtawce w domu Gohana, Gokū wyczuwa zbliżającego się Hita i leci mu na spotkanie. Hit zachodzi go od tyłu i proponuje ugodę, ale Gokū nie godzi się, więc zabójca atakuje go i zabija. Synowie i Piccolo znajdują jego ciało. Piccolo próbuje reanimować Gokū, Goten płacze. Energia wraca do Gokū z kosmosu. Goten chce walczyć z Hitem, ale tata mówi mu, że sprawa pomiędzy nim, a przeciwnikiem. Gokū wstaje i wzywa Hita na rewanż. Zabójca pojawia się i walczą w lesie. Gokū nie daje rady Hitowi i przenosi walkę na otwarty teren o wschodzie słońca jego energia jest tak silna, że Gokū Kamehame-Hą dosięga Hita nawet poza czasem. Na miejsce walki dociera jego rodzina. Gokū mówi, że sam wynajął Hita, by odbyć z nim sparing. Gokū razem z całą rodziną ogląda film o Great Saiyamanie, niestety zasypia podczas seansu, co powoduje złość Chichi. Kobieta uderza męża w głowę. Gokū ćwiczy Kamehame-Hy orząc nimi pole. Chichi, Goten i Gohan rozmawiają o nim. Gohan pomaga ojcu w sparingach, ale odrywają kawałek skarpy i kobieta każe im ćwiczyć, gdzie indziej. Saiyanin odnajduje Kurilína na miejscu strzelaniny i rozbraja przestępców. W domu Kurilína, Saiyanin prosi go o pomoc w sparingu. Kurilín pod presją rodziny godzi się ćwiczyć z przyjacielem. Lecą na Wyspę Żółwiego Pustelnika. Tam Muten Rōshi każe założyć Gokū strój żółwia, który ma krępować jego ruchy. Gokū pokonuje Kurilína w sparingowej walce. Mistrz każe im znaleźć w lesie roślinę, gdy dolatują na miejsce, Uranai Baba daje im wskazówki. Mężczyźni trafiają do mrocznej części lasu, tam spotykają wszystkich swoich dotychczasowych wrogów. Gokū walczy z przeciwnikami i prosi Kurilína o pomoc, pociesza przerażonego przyjaciela. Kiedy obaj rozdzielają się, Gokū zauważa, że kiedy wycisza swoją energię wrogowie znikają. Udaje mu się przejść na następny poziom dzięki obłokowi Kintō, ale zostają złapani przez wizję Super Shén Lónga. Gokū nie chcąc zniszczyć obłoczka prosi o pomoc Kurilína, razem niszczą smoka, z którego powstaje niebiański kwiat. Zabierają całe worki ziela na Żółwią Wyspę. Gokū proponuje Kurilínowi wspólny trening, a Kurilín godzi się na to. Saga przetrwania wszechświata Gokū zawozi swoje warzywa na targ i sprzedaje kramarzowi. Kiedy wraca do domu, pomaga mężczyźnie wynieść z rowu samochód. Okazuje się, że to złodziej, który z kolegami napada na Gokū. Saiyanin obezwładnia ich, ale zostaje ranny. Z kawiarni dzwoni do Kurilína, który nie ma czasu z nim trenować, więc dzwoni do Whisa, obiecując mu jedzenie za trening. Gokū wraca do domu, przebiera się w gi. Goten chce iść z ojcem. Mężczyzna wymyka się z nim przed Chichi i lecą do Bulmy. Po drodze kupują Beerusowi jedzenie, które Goten chce ładnie zapakować i mówi sprzedawcy, że to prezent. Bulma zatrzymuje Gotena i rozmawia z Gokū. Gokū namawia Vegetę na wspólny trening, zjawia się Whis. Gokū leci na jego planetę, tam ćwiczy. Kiedy przypomina sobie o turnieju wszechświatów teleportuje się do Zenō-samy. Obaj Zenō cieszą się z turnieju. Gokū wraca do Beerusa, który bije go za to, że samowolnie poleciał do Zenō. Gokū prosi o przeniesienie na planetę Kaiōshinów. Tam zjawia się Daishinkan, który informuje o dacie i godzinie rozpoczęcia turnieju. Gokū nie może się doczekać. Po wysłuchaniu szczegółów dotyczących turnieju, Gokū zostaje okrzyczany przez bogów za swoją lekkomyślność. Mężczyzna ma zebrać trzech wojowników do Turnieju Mocy, Vegeta mu odmawia, Goten jest za słaby, więc Gokū prosi Gohana, który godzi się za namową Videl. Gokū spotyka u syna Bū i Satana i prosi demona o pomoc. Wszyscy lecą na planetę Kaiōshinów i na planetę Zenō. Gokū wita się z bogami, wygłasza przemowę na prośbę Wielkiego Kapłana i razem z Satanem próbuje obudzić Bū, potem ogląda jego walkę z Basilem. Gokū ratuje Satana podczas ataku energetycznego Basila i cieszy się perspektywą walki z silnymi przeciwnikami. Gokū ogląda walkę syna z Lavendą i odbiera senzu Kaiōshinowi, który chce uzdrowić Gohana. Po walce sam daje fasolkę synowi. Razem słuchają oświadczenia Najwyższego Kapłana. Gokū walczy z Bergamo, który pobiera energię jego ciosów i rośnie. Gokū wykorzystuje to przeciw niemu, najpierw walczy w zwykłej postaci, potem jako SSJ, na końcu atakuje przeciwnika w postaci SSJ Blue i nokautuje przeciwnika. Toppo wyzywa Gokū na pojedynek. Wojownik sprawiedliwości z 11 Wszechświata atakuje Gokū i zmusza go do zamiany w SSJ. W tej formie wyłamuje Gokū rękę, jednak mężczyzna nastawia sobie ramię. Kiedy Saiyanin sobie nie radzi, przybiera formę SSJ Blue i pokonuje przeciwnika. Gokū chce podać Toppo dłoń, ale ten okazuje mu pogardę i odchodzi. Kiedy Najwyższy kapłan zdradza szczegóły daty Turnieju Mocy, Gokū wraz z resztą Ziemian, Kaiōshinami, Beersuem i Whisem wraca na planetę Kaiōshinów. Beerus krzyczy na niego o to, że ryzykuje istnieniem wszechświata, Whis ich rozdziela, a Gokū myśli o zwerbowaniu ekipy, która pokona każdego przeciwnika. Gokū wraca do domu Bulmy, gdzie Chichi przygotowuje jedzenie dla Bulmy. Gokū wybiera wojowników do turnieju mocy i rozmawia z przyjaciółmi i rodziną o narodzinach dziecka Bulmy. Kiedy dziecko się rodzi, Saiyanin leci zwerbować Kurilína. Gokū leci z Gohanem do Kurilína i przekonują go do udziału w Turnieju Mocy. Gokū przekonuje też C18, której obiecuje 10 mln zeni. Gokū ogląda walkę Kurilína z synem i sam walczy z przyjacielem. C18 przerywa ich walkę i namawia Kurilína na wspólny atak. Gokū poddaje się i pyta C18 o C17. Kiedy Kurilín proponuje spytać o miejsce pobytu C17 Dende, Gokū leci do boskiego Pałacu. Tam rozmawia z Dendem i Mr Popo o Turnieju Mocy, a Dende podaje mu lokalizację cyborga. Po drodze Saiyanin wstępuje do domku letniskowego Satana, gdzie walczy z Bū, któremu udaje się wyrzucić Gokū poza teren walki. Dende informuje Gokū o silnych Ziemianach, jak Ūb i C17 i transportuje go nad Południową Wyspę. Tu Gokū spotyka C17, razem pokonują kłusowników, po czym przy ognisku C17 opowiada mu o swojej pracy i rodzinie. Gokū mówi mu o turnieju. C17 nie chce wziąć udziału ani dla pieniędzy ani dla ochrony rodziny. Gokū mówi Siedemnastce o nagrodzie w postaci Super Smoczych Kul. Cyborg zgadza się wziąć udział w turnieju. Kiedy zjawiają się kosmiczni kłusownicy i porywają wszystkie zwierzęta z wyspy, obaj mężczyźni udają się na ich statek. Razem pokonują ochroniarzy i walczą z ich szefem. Szef grozi detonacją bomby, którą ma w ciele. Gokū zabiera go na planetę Kaiō. Okazuje się, że kosmita nie ma w ciele bomby, tylko zestaw fajerwerków. Gokū i C17 wracają na statek i uwalniają zwierzęta. Kłusowników oddają w ręce Jaco, który ścigał ich latami. C17 mówi Gokū, że poprosi Super Smoka o luksusowy statek, którym chce pływać ze swoją rodziną po morzach i oceanach. Przed rozpoczęciem treningu Piccolo i Gohana informuje tego pierwszego o poziomie mocy oraz silnych i słabych stronach swojego starszego syna. Gokū leci zwerbować Tiānjīnfàna. Próbuje go przekonać do wzięcia udziału w turnieju, ale Tiānjīnfàn nie chce zostawić swojej szkoły. Kiedy pojawia się Yurin obaj obezwładniają opętanych przez nią uczniów Tiāna. Gokū ratuje przyjaciela, którego atakuje opanowany magią dziewczyny Rōshi. Potem pokonuje swojego dawnego mistrza. Po wszystkim udaje mu się zwerbować Tiānjīnfàna i Rōshiego. Gokū odpoczywa i objada się w restauracji rozmawiając z Tiānjīnfànm. Pojawia się Gohan, który proponuje mu sparing. Gokū zgadza się. Najpierw walczą grupowo: Gokū i Tiān vs. Piccolo i Gohan, potem Saiyanie biją się jeden na jednego. Widząc moc syna, Gokū czyni go liderem ziemskiej drużyny. W domu Bulmy Gokū rozmawia z przyjaciółmi, namawia Kurilína i C 18, by nie rezygnowali z udziału w turnieju. Leci obudzić Buu, który zasnął, kiedy to się nie udaje wraca do Korporacji Kapsuła. Wpada na pomysł zwerbowania Freezera i wyrusza go znaleźć w piekle. Gokū tłumaczy kolegom swój plan sprowadzenia Changelinga na 24 godziny na Ziemię. Wojownik leci do Enmy Daiō i wyjaśnia mu potrzebę sprowadzenia Freezera. Król Yama zgadza się, więc Gokū uwalnia tyrana z kokonu i proponuje mu udział w turnieju. Potem prosi Wróżkę Jagę o sprowadzenie Frezera na 24 godziny do świata żywych. Saiyanin przekonuje też Bulmę by w wypłaciła Kurilínowi i C18 nagrodę za udział w Turnieju Mocy. Gokū prosi Trunksa,by przejęli z Gotenem opiekę nad wyspą chronioną przez C17, prosi Kurilína, by sprowadził tu cyborga i leci sprowadzić Freezera, udaje mu się przekonać Enmę Daio i Babę Gulę do sprowadzenia go. Kiedy Baba przyprowadza tyrana, zjawiają się wojownicy mający go zabić. Wcześniej obaj wymienili kilka ciosów. Gokū prosi Freezera, by nie zabijał ludzi Sidry. Kiedy ci atakują Babę Gulę, Gokū obezwładnia ich i każe Babie i jej duszkowi uciekać. Freezer atakuje go boska mocą Sidry, Gokū nie jest w stanie się uwolnić. Pomaga mu Beerus. Gokū chce walczyć z Freezerem, Whis pozwala mu, wygrać ma ten,kto uderzy przeciwnika. Mężczyźni jednocześnie trafiają się w twarz i wrzucają się do jeziora, co oznacza remis. Wszyscy razem lecą do domu Bulmy, by wyruszyć na Turniej Mocy. Gokū razem z innymi uczestnikami leci do Świata Próżni, tam rozmawia z Cabbą, Cauliflą i Kale. Wita się z Hitem, i Toppo. Toppo go ignoruje, Gokū leci do Jirena, ale inni wojownicy zagradzają mu drogę. Saiyanin walczy z zawodnikiem z 10 Wszechświata. Następny przeciwnik obezwładnia go i ciągnie w stronę ringu, Gokū zmienia się w formę Blue i wyrzuca go poza ring, sam podciąga się na matę i walczy dalej. Gokū zostaje otoczony przez Niebezpieczne Trio. Saiyanin stosuje barierę chroniącą go przed trucizną Basila. Całe trio tworzy wokół niego Trójkąt Niebezpieczeństwa. Do akcji wkracza Vegeta, ze strony 9 Wszechświata atakują wszyscy uczestnicy. Gokū walczy z Hyzopem, którego skóra jest z żelaza. Saiyanie wyrzucają przeciwników poza matę wykorzystując ich dekoncentrację. Razem z Vegetą, Gokū wyrzuca Niebezpieczne Trio poza ring. Gokū walczy z Cauliflą, pokazuje jej jak stać się SSJ2. Kiedy ich walka złości Kale, ta atakuje mężczyznę. Gokū nie może nic zrobić, dopiero Jiren pozbawia Kale przytomności. Gokū chce walczyć z Jirenem, ale ten wycofuje się. Atakują go pozostali Żołnierze Dumy. Mężczyzna pomaga z nimi walczyć Caulifli i Kale. Kiedy sam zostaje obezwładniony, ratują go C17 i C18. Razem z Saiyankami i cyborgami udaje im się pokonać 5 Żołnierzy Dumy. Gokū daje Kale i Caulifli czas na regenerację sił, ponieważ chce walczyć z ich pełną mocą. Gokū walczy z Briant de Château i jej koleżankami. Gokū walczy z Logi, która ma nad nim przewagę. Ratuje go C17, Gokū rozpracowuje jej technikę. Razem walczą z Ribrianne i Logi. Ratuje je Yardratczanin z 2. Wszechświata. Potem razem z Piccolo oglądają walki Gohana z Botamo i Ogumim. Gokū ratuje Hita przed atakiem Dyspo. Saiyanin zmienia formę SSJ God na SSJ Blue, by pokonać przeciwnika. W końcu udaje mu się obezwładnić wojowników z 11. Wszechświata i razem z Hitem umawiają się na finałową walkę. Gokū walczy z kolejnym przeciwnikiem, kiedy Muten Rōshi zużywa całą swoją moc, Saiyanin odpycha go mocą SSJBlue i reanimuje swojego mistrza przy pomocy Kikohy. Kiedy Żółwi Pustelnik odzyskuje siły, Gokū odprowadza go w bezpieczne miejsce. Saiyanin zostawia tam swojego mistrza. Gokū z Vegetą walczą z Prumem, rozpracowują jego technikę i atakują go. Prum początkowo odbija ich ataki, ale potem zostaje przez nich pokonany. Gokū widzi jak Frost atakuje Muten Rōshiego, chce pomóc mistrzowi, ale atakuje go Riburian. Saiyanin walczy z Dziewuszką. Gokū walczy z Ribrianne, które uzyskuje moc od Helles i pozostałych Dziewuszek i zmienia się w Super Ribrianne. Dziewczyna walczy z Saiyaninem, który pokonuje ją. Potem Gokū walczy z Jirenem, atakuje go swoimi kolejnymi poziomami, by przetestować jego siłę. Jiren odpiera każdy jego atak, więc Gokū atakuje 20-krotnym Kaiō-Kenem w postaci SSJ Blue, kiedy ta forma nie daje sobie rady, a wojownik o mało nie wypada za ring, Gokū używa Genki-Damy. Zbiera energię od przyjaciół i Freezera, atakuje przeciwnika. Jiren jednak odpiera jego atak, pomimo najsilniejszej formy, którą przybiera Gokū podczas ataku. Gokū dostaje Genki-Damą i wchłania jej energię. Wojownik osiąga nową formę, która nadąża za Jirenem i odpiera równoczesny atak Dyspo i Toppo. Gokū szybko traci energię i zostaje pokonany. Mężczyzna schodzi z pola bitwy, ale atakuje go Freezer. =Zakończenie Dragon Ball Z= thumb|left|106px Ta sekcja wymaga dokończenia! Wiesz, co się wtedy działo? Rozwiń ją! Seria „Z” oraz manga kończą się następnym opuszczeniem rodziny przez Gokū. Wojownik odchodzi na kilka lat w celu trenowania dobrej reinkarnacji Majin Bū, której imię brzmi Ūb. Natomiast w poprawionej wersji mangi, Gokū powierza Ūbowi rolę obrońcy Ziemi, a jako atrybuty odpowiedzialnej funkcji, jaką na niego nakłada, ofiarowuje mu Kinto i Nyoi-bō. Filmy kinowe Dragon Ball Z Dragon Ball Z: Oddajcie mi mojego Gohana!! Ta sekcja wymaga dokończenia! Wiesz, co się wtedy działo? Rozwiń ją! Dragon Ball Z: Najsilniejszy gość na świecie thumb|Gokū Kaiō-ken kontra Dr Whellow Gokū rusza na pomoc uprowadzonym przez sługi Dr Kochina Mutenowi Rōshi i Bulmie. Walczy z biowojownikami Misokattsunem, Ebifuryą i Kishīme. Wszystkich trzech pokonuje bez większych przeszkód, używając do tego Kaiō-kena. Gdy ma za sobą walkę ze sługami, rusza na spotkanie z Doktorem Whellow. Razem z Piccolo Son pokonuję złego naukowca za pomocą Genki-Damy. Dragon Ball Z: Wielkie starcie o całą Ziemię Ta sekcja wymaga dokończenia! Wiesz, co się wtedy działo? Rozwiń ją! Gokū walczy z Saiyaninem Tullece'em, który atakuje Ziemię i sadzi drzewo mocy, które wysysa energię z planety. Pomimo zjedzenia przez przeciwnika owocu z danego drzewa, Gokū pokonuje go Kaiō-Kenem. Dragon Ball Z: Super Saiyanin Son Gokū W tym filmie kinowym Son mierzy się ze Slugiem, Super Nameczaninem i prawdopodobnym bratem Katatsa oraz thumb|left|Gokū FSSJNajstarszego. Zły kosmita ciężko rani Gokū. Saiyanin pod wpływem złości osiąga poziom FSSJ. Mimo że transformacja nie trwa długo, Son Gokū daje radę bardzo osłabić przeciwnika. Następnie Slug się powiększa i łapie Sona. Na polecenie Piccolo Gohan gwiżdże, czym wprawia Sluga w stan niemal paralityczny - nameczański słuch jest niezwykle wrażliwy. Gokū leci wysoko w niebo i stamtąd wystrzeliwuje Genki-Damę, która zabija złego Nameczanina. Dragon Ball Z: Niezwykła potęga kontra potęga thumb|Gokū walczący z Coolerem Akcja rozgrywa się już po zabiciu tyrana i dyktatora Północnej Galaktyki Freezera przez Trunksa a przed atakiem #19 i #20 na wyspę niedaleko Wschodniej Stolicy. Na Ziemi zjawia się nikomu dotąd nieznany starszy brat Freezera Cooler. Na niekorzyść Gokū okazuje się silniejszy niż jego brat. Po ciężkiej walce Sona z najeźdźcą, Cooler tworzy wielką Death Ball i rzuca nią w kierunku Ziemi. Sonowi udaje się ją odbić w kierunku Changelinga, wysyłając tym samym Coolera w kierunku Słońca. Dragon Ball Z: Starcie!! 10 miliardów potężnych wojowników Ta sekcja wymaga dokończenia! Wiesz, co się wtedy działo? Rozwiń ją! Gokū leci z przyjaciółmi na Namek w celach turystycznych. Na miejscu okazuje się, że planetę zaatakował Cooler. Walczy z nim, rani go, ale komputer w jego statku odtwarza uszkodzone części. Gokū kilka razy obrywa, do walki dołącza Vegeta, obaj rozbijają Coolera na części, które odtwarzają się w wiele wersji wojownika. Gokū i Vegeta zostają wchłonięci do statku Coolera i połączeni ze statkiem celem odebrania im energii by wzmocnić Coolera. Gokū zmienia się w SSJ2 i wysyła zbyt dużo energii, statek jest przeciążony i wybucha. Gokū i Vegeta spadają na Ziemię. Gokū wraca z resztą Ziemian do domu. Dragon Ball Z: Walka do ostatku sił!! Trzech wielkich Super Saiyan Ta sekcja wymaga dokończenia! Wiesz, co się wtedy działo? Rozwiń ją! Gokū nie bierze udziału w filmie, dlatego, że zginął podczas walki z Cellem i przebywał w Zaświatach. Dragon Ball Z: Podnieć się!! Gorąca, zacięta, super-dzika walka thumb|left|254px|Gokū w walce z Brollym Gokū i jego żona oczekują w kolejce na spotkanie z dyrektorem elitarnej prywatnej letniej placówki edukacyjnej, do której Chichi pragnie zapisać Gohana. Gdy nadchodzi ich kolej i rozpoczynają rozmowę, Północny Kaiō, używając telepatii, przemawia do Sona. Gokū, skorzystawszy z okazji, wymyka się żonie, teleportując się do Świata Północnego Kaiō (na spotkaniu, ubrany w garnitur, musiał udawać interesującego się dobrą lekturą i sportem przykładnego ojca, co go niezwykle nudziło, dodatkowo był głodny. Kaiō, poczęstowawszy Son Gokū najróżniejszymi specjałami, opowiada wojownikowi historię o Legendarnym Super Saiyaninie, który zniszczył Południową Galaktykę. Gokū, przemierzywszy Siódmy Wszechświat śladem ki Legendarnego Saiyanina, trafia na Nową Vegetę, gdzie spotyka resztę Wojowników Z, którzy trafili tam, lecąc wraz z Saiyaninem Paragusem. Son dowiaduje się, że Vegeta został zaproszony na planetę, aby został jej nowym królem oraz aby rozprawił się z ową legendą, niszczącą okolicę. Gdy Gokū przypadkowo odkrywa, że Legendarnym Super Saiyaninem jest Broly, syn Paragusa, Vegeta, oszacowawszy szanse w starciu z legendą, popada w katatonię, całkowicie się załamując. Ze względu na to, że będący jeszcze niemowlętami rówieśnicy Brolly i Gokū tuż po urodzeniu leżeli w sąsiednich inkubatorach, a Brolly musiał całymi godzinami wysłuchiwać drącego się w niebo głosy płaczącego Sona, LSSJ na dźwięk głosu Gokū wpada w furię, stając się bezlitosnym mordercą. Rosnąca latami nienawiść do Gokū znajduje upust w walce. Starcie trwa bardzo długo, Son przegrywa. Ledwie żywy błaga przyjaciół, aby przekazali mu swoją ki, bo gdy zbierze jej wystarczająco dużo, będzie w stanie stawić czoła wrogowi. Dostaje energię od wszystkich prócz Vegety. Książę, deklarując swoją wyższość nad przyjacielem, ofiarowuje mu moc dopiero po tym, jak widzi, że Brolly przyparł Sona do skały i zabiera się do zadania ostatecznego ciosu. Doładowany ki zjednoczonych Wojowników Z, Son, uderzając lewym prostym, rozrywa brzuch Brolly'ego i powodując tym olbrzymi krwotok, dopuszcza do erupcji skumulowanej w Legendarnym Saiyaninie ki, wysławszy go w kosmos. Brolly, zamrożony w ogromnej bryle, dryfuje poprzez próżnię, ostatecznie docierając do Ziemi. Dragon Ball Z: O krok od zniszczenia galaktyki!! Niesamowity koleś z zupełnie innej ligi Gokū nie bierze udziału w tym filmie, dlatego, że zginął podczas walki z Cellem i przebywa w Zaświatach. Ogranicza się jedynie do pomocy Gohanowi w krytycznym momencie i posłużenia mu radą. Dragon Ball Z: Niebezpieczny duet! Super wojownicy nigdy nie odpoczywają thumb|Gokū SSJ w walce z Brollym Gokū przez cały film obserwuje z Zaświatów, jak jego przyjaciele walczą z uwolnionym z lodowej bryły Brollym. Gdy jego synowie wystrzeliwują Kamehame-Hę w kierunku ogromnej kikōhy Brolly'ego, za sprawą wypowiedzianego przez Gotena życzenia, Shén Lóng sprowadza na chwilę Sona na Ziemię, aby ten dodał im kurażu i wspomógł swoją ki. Gokū ruga synów za to, że tak szybko się poddają i nakazuje skoncentrować całą moc. Zamienia się w Super Saiyanina i wystrzeliwuje swoją Kamehame-Hę u boku fali synów, czym podbudowuje ich morale. Nieustannie przemawia do nich, zadając retoryczne pytania, w stylu, „czy nie przeszkadza im, że jeśli ustąpią, Brolly zniszczyć Ziemię?”, „czy to, że go nie ma w pobliżu, ma wyrokować ich kapitulację?”. Po tych słowach bracia sięgają po zapasy energii i na znak ojca wszyscy trzej wystrzeliwują potężną wiązkę, która, przebiwszy pocisk LSSJ, dosięga jego Brolly'ego, rozrywając jego ciało na strzępy, zabijając go. Gdy Brolly umiera, Gokū niepostrzeżenie powraca w Zaświaty. Dragon Ball Z: Zagłada superwojowników!! Zwycięzcą jestem ja Gokū nie bierze udziału w walce z Biobrollim, gdyż po Cell Game przebywa w Zaświatach. Pod koniec filmu Saiyanin dowiaduje się jednak, że wraz z Paikūhanem zostali poproszeni przez Dai Kaiō o powstrzymanie chaosu, jaki Brolly rozpętał w Piekle. Gokū planuje spełnić prośbę, kiedy tylko naje się do syta. Aby to zrobić, zjada porcję Bubblesa. Dragon Ball Z: Odrodzenie fuzji!! Gokū i Vegeta Ta sekcja wymaga dokończenia! Wiesz, co się wtedy działo? Rozwiń ją! Gokū walczy z Paikūhanem, gdy dowiaduje się o przebudzeniu Janemby, wyrusza do piekła by walczyć z potworem, spotyka tam Vegetę, którego namawia na fuzję, gdy walcząc razem nie dają mu rady, łączą się w Gogetę, który pokonuje potwora po rozdzieleniu Gokū wraca do Świata Zmarłych. Dragon Ball Z: Smocza pięść eksploduje!! Jak nie Gokū, to kto? thumb|left|144pxTa sekcja wymaga dokończenia! Wiesz, co się wtedy działo? Rozwiń ją! Gokū podsuwa małemu Gotenowi i Trunksowi szaszłyk na grillu by łatwiej dzieciom było po niego sięgnąć. Gokū inicjuje poszukiwanie smoczych kul, celem otworzenia szkatułki z Tapionem, po otworzeniu jej przez Smoka uwolniony Tapion odchodzi, w nocy, gdy wojownik śpi uwalnia się potwór Hildegarn, Gokū i reszta stają do walki, gdy łączą się obie części potwora górna i dolna pokonuje on Gotenksa, Videl, Gohana, Vegetę, Gokū mając z nim problemy pokonuje go techniką Atak Smoka. Bulma robi Tapionowi wehikuł czasu by wrócił do domu. Gokū jest obecny podczas pożegnania Tapiona. Dragon Ball Z: Bóg i bóg: Battle of Gods Ta sekcja wymaga dokończenia! Wiesz, co się wtedy działo? Rozwiń ją! thumb|left|Gokū SSJG zraniony przez Beerusa Gokū, wymignąwszy się od uczestnictwa w przyjęciu z okazji urodzin Bulmy, udaje się na trening do Świata Zachodniego Kaiō. Ćwicząc wraz z Bubblesem nieopodal domu Kaiō, podsłuchuje telepatyczną rozmowę pomiędzy Kaiōbito a Północnym Kaiō, z której rozumie tylko słowa „wielki Beerus”. Po krótszym oporze Kaiō wyjaśnia uczniowi, o czym rozmawiał z Kaiōshinem. Niedługo po tym na planecie zjawiają się Hakaishin Beerus oraz jego mistrz i przyboczny Whis, poszukują Boskiego Super Saiyanina. W niedługim czasie wywiązuje się walka pomiędzy Sonem a Beerusem. Bóg pokonuje Saiyanina jedną ręką, powalając go na ziemię. Dragon Ball Z: Odrodzenie „F” thumb|Goku zadaje śmiertelny cios Freezerowi Goku wraz z Vegetą udaje się na Planetoidę Beerusa, by trenować pod okiem Whisa. Absorbują boską moc, stając się silniejsi niż kiedykolwiek. Jednak w pewnym momencie rybia wyrocznia informuje Saiyan o powrocie Freezera, który również posiadł boską moc. Gokū i Vegeta wracają na Ziemię, by się zmierzyć z odrodzonym tyranem. Gokū walczy z Freezerem w 4 formie i daje sobie z nim radę. W pewnym momencie Gokū przybiera nową formę: SSJGSSJ i wyjaśnia, że jest to połączenie Boskiego Super Saiyanina ze zwykłym Super Saiyaninem. Freezer w odpowiedzi pokazuje swoją nową, Złotą postać. Saiyanin toczy wyrównaną walkę z Changelingiem, jednak w pewnym momencie zaczyna przeważać i zyskuje przewagę dzięki Kamehame-Ha. Jednak Freezerowi udaje się podstępnie podpuścić Gokū i przebija go na wylot Death Beamem. Pastwi się nad pokonanym Gokū i usiłuje namówić Vegetę, by go zabił, jednak ten odmawia. Krilan daje Gokū Senzu, a Vegeta zmienia się w SSJGSSJ i sam staje do walki ze Złotym Freezerem. Saiyański Książę łatwo pokonuje Changelinga, pozbawiając go Złotej formy. Ma już zadać ostateczny cios, jednak Freezer nie mogąc pogodzić się z porażką podstępnie niszczy Ziemię. Whis wykorzystuje swoje berło, by teleportować siebie, Gokū, Beerusa, Gohana, Piccolo, Kurilína, Tenshinhana, Jaco, Żółwiego Pustelnika i Bulmę na jakąś skałę pośród szczątków Ziemi. Gokū żałuje, że nie zniszczył Freezera, gdy miał okazję. Wszyscy tracą nadzieję, a Bulma płacze po utracie swoich bliskich. Jednak okazuje się, że Whis potrafi cofnąć czas o 3 minuty. Mentor Beerusa cofa czas do momentu na chwilę przed zniszczeniem Ziemi. Pokonany przez Vegetę Freezer usiłuje zniszczyć Ziemię, jednak nagle nadlatuje Gokū, który ponownie zmienił się w SSJGSSJ i za pomocą Kamehame-Ha niszczy Freezera. Odcinki i rozdziały specjalne Dragon Ball Z Dragon Ball Z: Ostateczna bitwa w pojedynkę. Ojciec Son Gokū, Wojownika Z, który wyzwał Freezera Ta sekcja wymaga dokończenia! Wiesz, co się wtedy działo? Rozwiń ją! Son Gokū leży miejscu, gdzie lekarze oceniają jego siłę bojową na 2 jednostki. Bardock przeczytawszy jego imię na plakietce przestaje się nim interesować po poznaniu małego poziomu mocy. Lekarze decydują o wysłaniu Gokū= na Ziemię. Kapsuła Bardocka mija wylatującą kapsułę z Gokū. Na Ziemi znajduje go Son Gohan. Bardock widzi Gokū na Namek stojącego przeciw Freezerowi, wie, że syn go pokona. Dragon Ball Ball Z: Historia poboczna. Plan Unicestwienia Saiyan. Część pierwsza, Ziemia Ta sekcja wymaga dokończenia! Wiesz, co się wtedy działo? Rozwiń ją! Gokū walczy z odtworzonymi Freezerem, Tullece'em, Slugiem po pokonaniu ich niszczy emitery gazu zatruwającego Ziemię. Dragon Ball Ball Z: Historia poboczna. Plan Unicestwienia Saiyan. Część druga, kosmos Ta sekcja wymaga dokończenia! Wiesz, co się wtedy działo? Rozwiń ją! Gokū leci statkiem kosmicznym walczyć z Dr Raichim, na jego statku Gokū, Trunks, Vegeta, Gohan i Piccolo walczą z jego robotem, po śmierci doktora robot wchłania jego resztki i zmienia się. Gokū oblicza, że robot kumulując przez 15 sekund energię jest bezbronny, informuje o tym przyjaciół i wykorzystują to atakując razem. Gokū załatwia sprawę Kamehame-Hą i teleportuje przyjaciół na swój statek. Dragon Ball Z: Walka do ostatku sił!! Trzech wielkich Super Saiyan, odcinek specjalny Ta sekcja wymaga dokończenia! Wiesz, co się wtedy działo? Rozwiń ją! Dragon Ball Z: Gromadźmy się! Świat Gokū Ta sekcja wymaga dokończenia! Wiesz, co się wtedy działo? Rozwiń ją! Obejrzyjmy wszystko raz jeszcze. Podsumowanie roku Dragon Ball Z Ta sekcja wymaga dokończenia! Wiesz, co się wtedy działo? Rozwiń ją! Dragon Ball: Siemka! Son Gokū i jego przyjaciele powracają thumb|left|150px|Losowanie przeciwnika dla Avo i Cado (Spec., 2008)Ta sekcja wymaga dokończenia! Wiesz, co się wtedy działo? Rozwiń ją! Cross Epoch Ta sekcja wymaga dokończenia! Wiesz, co się wtedy działo? Rozwiń ją! Kyūtai Panikku Adobenchā! Ta sekcja wymaga dokończenia! Wiesz, co się wtedy działo? Rozwiń ją! Kyūtai Panikku Adobenchā Ritānzu Ta sekcja wymaga dokończenia! Wiesz, co się wtedy działo? Rozwiń ją! Dream 9: Toriko & One Piece & Dragon Ball Z Chō Korabo Supesharu!! thumb|[[w:c:pl.toriko:Toriko|Toriko, Luffy i Gokū]] Gokū bierze udział w zawodach, w których główną nagrodą jest mięso bydła karmionego klejnotami. W wyścigu biorą też udział Son Goten, Trunks, Son Gohan, Osiemnastka i Vegeta. I reszta z dwóch innych światów, One Piece i Toriko. Bieg się rozpoczyna, najszybszymi są Gokū, Luffy i Toriko. Nagle Son Gokū prawie na końcu teleportuje się ratować świat, po chwili wraca. Bieg się wyrównuje. Nagle w tym samym czasie dotykają flagi. Walczą Battle Royal z Mr. Satanem. Gokū i reszta bohaterów uniwersów wypada za matę. Mr. Satan został cudem na kawałku maty i wygrywa. Na końcu mistrz Satan dzieli się Legendarnym Mięsem z resztą. Dragon Ball: Episode of Bardock Ta sekcja wymaga dokończenia! Wiesz, co się wtedy działo? Rozwiń ją! =Dragon Ball GT= Saga czarno-gwiezdnych smoczych kul thumb|Gokū po przemianie Seria GT zaczyna się, gdy Pilaf za pomocą starożytnych kul, stworzonych przed rozdzieleniem Mega Piccolo do postaci Ziemskiego Boga i Piccolo Daimaō, nieopatrznie zamienia Son Gokū w dziecko. Okazuje się, że kule mają taką moc, iż tylko one mogą odczynić czar, który stworzyły: przywrócić dawną postać bohaterowi. thumb|left|Gokū SSJ w GTPółnocny Kaiō odkrywa także, że kule rozsyłane są po całym Siódmym Wszechświecie, i jeżeli nie powrócą na planetę, na której zostało wypowiedziane życzenie w ciągu roku, zostanie ona doszczętnie zniszczona. Gokū leci statkiem kosmicznym wraz z Trunksem i Pan celem poszukiwań. Saga Baby'ego Po ciężkiej wyprawie spotyka Dr. Myū, który odtwarza komórki tsufuliańskiego króla w postacie mutanta o imieniu Baby. Po zlikwidowaniu laboratorium i znalezieniu kul, wracają na Ziemię, gdzie zastają Ziemian zainfekowanych jajami złożonymi w nich przez Baby'ego, w wyniku działania których zostają przemienieni w Tsufilian, ślepo posłusznych mutantowi. Gokū musi walczyć z przeciwnikiem posiadającym ciało i moc Vegety. thumb|left|Son SSJ3 w GTPo ciężkim starciu o mało nie ginie, lecz Kaiōbito ratuje go przed wielką czarną kulą energii dzięki zdolności teleportacji. Jednak energia Baby'ego zakłóca teleportację i Gokū trafia do świata pomiędzy Ziemią, a Zaświatami. Tu spotyka oszusta, Sūgorō, który gra z nim, rzucają kostką. Gokū musi pokonać ilość pól jaka wskaże kostka. Kostka to jego zmieniony syn Sūkogorō, który zmienia się tak by ojciec szedł do przodu, a Gokū cofał się w tył. Stawką gry jest wyjście, przegrana oznacza piekło. Gokū orientuje się w sytuacji i grozi wrzuceniem Sūkogorō do lawy. Chłopiec przybiera swoja prawdziwą postać. Gokū teleportuje ich do Świata Kaiōshinów. Kaiōbito wraz z seniorem bogów, przeniósłszy Sona do Świata Kaiōshinów, siłą wyciągają jego nieodrastający ogon. Ta sekcja wymaga uzupełnienia historii z Sūgorō i Sūkogorō! Wiesz, kiedy oni występowali? Kim byli? Rozwiń ją! Saiyanin leci na nową planetę Plant, gdzie stacza kolejny pojedynek, a ostatecznie, zmęczony po walce, patrzy na Ziemię i zamienia się w Ōgon Ōzaru. Traci nad sobą kontrolę, lecz Pan pokazuje mu zdjęcia z wakacji. Gokū przypomina sobie piękne chwile spędzone z rodziną i przyjaciółmi, po czym zamienia się w Super Saiyanina Four.thumb|Son Gokū SSJ4 Baby w ciele Vegety również zmienia się w Ōgon Ōzaru dzięki maszynie Bulmy. Ich walka trwa bardzo długo. Mimo że Son jest w postaci SSJ4, jego ki się wyczerpuje. Powoli traci energię. Wyczerpany, otrzymuje moc przekazaną mu przez Trunksa, Gohana oraz Gotena. Dzięki nowej energii pokonuję Ōgon Ōzaru Baby Vegetę. Po walce, uderzawszy ogon Baby'ego, zmusza go, by opuścił ciało Vegety, gdyż pozostanie we wnętrzu powracającego do normalnej postaci Księcia Saiyan było niemożliwe, ponieważ ciało Baby'ego znacznie urosło podczas transformacji w Ōgon Ōzaru. Baby, opuściwszy ciało, Vegety próbuje uciec, lecz Gokū, wystrzeliwszy Kamehame-Hę, wysyła go na Słońce. Okazuje się, że aby stworzyć planetę Plant ponownie użyto starożytnych smoczych kul, uniemożliwiając tym samym odczynienie uroku rzuconego przez Czerwonego Shen Lóng'a na Sona. Toteż Son Gokū wraz z przyjaciółmi przenoszą wszystkich na planetę Plant, chcąc tym samym uniknąć zagłady rasy ludzkiej na rozpadającej się Ziemi. Następnie Mūri prosi Polunę, aby odtworzył Ziemię i przeniósł nań wszystkich Ziemian z Plantu. Saga Super sztucznego człowieka #17 Son Gokū dowiaduje się, że wszystkie złe istoty uciekły z Piekła, a Gero i Myū chcą podbić Ziemię za pomocą androidów #17 z Ziemi i #17 z Piekła. Odpowiada na zaproszenie naukowców, lecąc do Piekła portalem stworzonym przez androidalne sobowtóry. Na miejscu, zapędzony w pułapkę, zostaje uwięziony wewnątrz Zaświatów. Toczy walkę z Freezerem i Cellem. Gdy do antagonistów dociera, że mimo upływu lat i pomniejszenia Sona, dalej nie mogą się z nim równać, wykonują oni atak Hell's Buster, którym zsyłają Saiyanina do podpiekielnych kondygnacji Zaświatów, gdzie piekielna strażniczka Rōbā poddaje go karze tortur, przeznaczonej dla rezydentów Piekła. Gdy Saiyaninowi udaje się wydostać z bryły lodowej, do której trafił w konsekwencji odbycia ostatnie tortury, a także pokonać Cella i Freezera, z pomocą strąconego przez Emmę Daiō z Nieba do Piekła Piccolo i przebywającego na Ziemi Dendego, ucieka do świata żywych otwartym przez Nameczan portalem. Podejmuje walkę z powstałym z połączenia dwóch androidów Super #17. Po ogromnych zmaganiach Gokū, w asyście Osiemnastki, likwiduje go techniką Ryū-ken. Saga złych smoków thumb|Gokū z Vegetą w postaci Gogety SSJ4 Po zlikwidowaniu Super #17 Gokū i przyjaciele pragną wskrzesić ofiary pomordowane przez wszystkich oswobodzonych z Piekła. Na smoczych kulach pojawiają się pęknięcia. Okazuje się, że zbyt częste używanie ich spowodowało przesyt ujemnej energii. Zamiast tradycyjnego Shén Lóng'a pojawia się Zły Niebieski Shén Lóng, który wysłał siedmiu swoich popleczników w misję wyniszczenia i unicestwienia Ziemi. Z pomocą Pan Son Gokū likwiduje smoki jednego po drugim. Walka z Yī Xīng Lóngiem okazuje się przerastać bohatera. Wraz z Vegetą, dzięki technice fuzji tworzą Gogetę. Powstały wojownik jest na tyle silny, że może bez trudu rozprawić się z wrogiem. Jednak mieszanka saiyańskich dum dwóch wojowników sprawia, że w swej pysze Gogeta miast pokonać wroga, delektuje się nim, drwiąc z jego marnej siły. Z powodu olbrzymiej mocy, jaką dysponuje nowo powstała postać, fuzja skraca się z 30 do zaledwie 5 minut. Mimo krótkiego czasu nim wojownicy się rozłączają, Yī Xīng Lóng zostaje dosyć mocno ranny. Ostatecznie Son likwiduje go za pomocą Genki-Damy. Animowana smocza historia kończy się na wskrzeszeniu ofiar smoków i odejściu Son Gokū z Shén Lóng'em. Saiyanin odlatuje na grzbiecie smoka. Przed zniknięciem odwiedza Kame House i żegna się z Żółwim Pustelnikiem, Kurilínem i Umigame. Następnie zaś zstępuje do Piekła, gdzie zamienia ostatnie słowa z Piccolo, po czym znika i widz Dragon Balla widzi go, gdy na Shén Lóng'ie leci w stronę nieba, wtedy też smocze kule wtapiają się w jego ciało, opuszczając Ziemię. Odcinek specjalny Poboczna historia Gokū! Dowodem jego męstwa jest Sì Xīng Qiú Gdy Gokū Junior dociera w Góry Paozu do miejsca, gdzie wraz z rodziną mieszkał jego przodek i znajduje Sì Xīng Qiú, prosząc, aby uchroniła ona jego babcię Pan od śmierci, objawia mu się Son Gokū. Naucza praprawnuka, że żeby spełnić życzenie, trzeba odnaleźć siedem smoczych kul. Tłumaczy chłopcu, kim jest. Chwali go za to, jaki jest silny i dzielny, tłumaczy mu, że w końcu jego imię to Son Gokū, więc musi być taki, jak Son Gokū. Gdy Pack i Pan przybywają w Góry Paozu, Son Gokū Senior, skorzystawszy z okazji, wraca w Zaświaty. Telepatycznie tłumaczy potomkowi, że to nie smocza kula uratowała Pan, a cała wielka odwaga, z jaką chłopiec udał się w tę misję. Na koniec Gokū Senior żegna się z wnukiem słowami: „Zawsze krocz wprost przed siebie, Son Gokū”. Zakończenie Po upływie około 60, 90 lat Gokū ponownie pojawia się na Ziemi. Przybywa na jeden z Tenka-ichi Budōkai, gdzie na trybunach obserwuje poczynania swego potomka, Son Gokū Juniora. Gdy Pan dostrzega jego obecność, Son znika wśród tłumu widowni. Następnie widz Dragon Balla widzi go, jak z uśmiechem na twarzy przechadza się po Wyspie Papaya. Tak kończy się opowieść o nim i jego przyjaciołach. =Dragon Ball Kai= Dragon Ball Kai to odnowiona wersja serii Dragon Ball Z. Została wydana z okazji dwudziestolecia całego anime. Gokū występuje w tych samych momentach, co w pierwowzorze. Goku_i_Gohan.jpg|Son Gohan i Son Gokū u Mutena Rōshiego Son Gokū kontra Vegeta (DBKAI).jpg|Son kontra Vegeta Plik:Goku w DB KAI.jpg|Gokū na Namek Osiągnięte poziomy *'Ōzaru' *'Fałszywy Super Saiyanin' *'Super Saiyanin' *'Ascended Super Saiyanin' *'Ultra Super Saiyanin' *'Super Saiyanin 2' *'Super Saiyanin 3' *'Ōgon Ōzaru' *'Super Saiyanin 4' *'Super Saiyanin God' *'Super Saiyanin Blue' *'Super Saiyanin Blue: Kaiō-ken' Ciekawostki *W 37 odcinku serii DBZ na samym początku oczom widzów serialu ukazuje się „Wùkōng Hospital”, placówka medyczna, w której przebywa Gokū. *Gokū pomimo tego, że jest trzecim najsilniejszym wojownikiem w Siódmym Wszechświecie, panicznie boi się zastrzyków. *Son to jest nazwisko, a Gokū to imię (w krajach azjatyckich przedstawia się odwrotnie niż w Europie i Ameryce). *Gokū (podobnie jak Chichi i Gyū Maō) mówiąc posługuje się jednym z dialektów północnej Japonii, odbiegającym od grupy standardowego języka japońskiego używanego w Kantō. To nacechowanie nie zostało jednak powielone przy realizacji dubbingu do znacznej większości tłumaczeń z całego świata (łącznie z polskim). Warto również dodać, że podkładająca Gokū głos Masako Nozawa pochodzi z Tokio i na co dzień posługuje się tokijską odmianą dialektu Kantō, nie dialektami północy. *Gokū najbardziej boi się Chichi z wielką strzykawką w ręce. *Gokū umie tańczyć tango. W 14 odcinku Dragon ball Z, tańczył z Wężową księżniczką. Galeria Goku z kulą.jpg|Son z Sì Xīng Qiú dziadka Zzz.png Ōzaru.png|Chłopak przemieniony w Ōzaru Son i Chihci na Kinto.jpeg|Son i Chichi na Kinto Młoda Chichi.png|Gokū i Chichi za młodu Son i Kulilin na treningu u Żółwiego Pustelnika.jpg|Kulilin i Gokū na treningu u Mutena Roshi Goku i Kulilin podczas lekcji u Żółwiego Pustelnika.jpg|Gokū i Kulilin podczas lekcji u Żółwiego Pustelnika Son goku song.png Goku wzbija się w przestworza za Namem.jpg|Na Tenka-ichi Budōkai walczy z Namem Goku na TB.png|Gokū na TB Goku na Wieży Muskułów.jpg|Gokū na Wieży Muskułów Zeni1.JPG|Son w fillerze trzyma Zeni Goku surfuje na Kinto.png|Gokū surfuje na Kinto Goku na Kinto.jpg|Son leci na Kinto Gokū kontra Chichi (Tenka-ichi Budōkai 23).jpg|Gokū kontra Chichi (Tenka-ichi Budōkai 23) Goku, Chichi i Dziadek Gohan .gif Goku i Chichi - ślub.jpg Goku Chichi i stary Gohan niedaleko paleniska.jpg Chichi trzyma zdjęcie rodzinne.png|Gokū na zdjęciu rodzinnym Goku s misokatsun.png|Son kontra Misokattsun Goku xs vegeta.png|Pierwsza walka z Vegetą Gokuvsvegeta.gif Gokū używa potrójnego Kaiō-kena.png|Gokū używa potrójnego Kaiō-kena Goku-sa.png Goku5.png|Gokū pod wodą Gokū stosuje Kamehame-Hę będąc pod wpływem Kaiō-kena.png|Gokū stosuje Kamehame-Hę będąc pod wpływem Kaiō-kena Chichi i Goku.png|Gokū i Chichi w filmie o Tullesie Goku SSJ - Kai.png|Pierwszy raz SSJ Goku-Gohan.png Gokū na Yardrat (1).jpg|Gokū na Yardrat (1) Gokū na Yardrat (3).jpg|Gokū na Yardrat (2) Goku w okularach Mastera Roshi.png|Gokū w okularach Roshiego Chichi i Goku .gif Gokū USSJ.png|Gokū USSJ Goku&Gohan Full Power SSJ.jpg|Po wyjściu z Komnaty ducha i czasu Full Power SSJ.jpg|SSJ w kilka dni przed Cell Game Gokū kontra Cell.png|Gokū kontra Cell Gokū ze skrzydłami (druga tyłówka DBZ).jpg|Martwy Gokū ze skrzydłami (druga tyłówka DBZ z motywem We Gotta Power) Dragon-ball-songoku.jpg|Podczas Anoyo-ichi Budōkai Super kaioken 2.png|Stosuje Kaiō-kena w walce z Paikūhanem Goku return.png|Moment powrotu z Zaświatów - przed TB#25 Goku SSJ2 kontra Majin Vegeta.png|W walce z Majin Vegetą Goku SSJ Three (1).jpg|Super Saiyanin Three Dbz 3.png|SSJ3 (1) Goku and chichi.png|Gokū żegna się z żoną Goku Kienzan.png|Wewnątrz Majin Bū, wykonuje Kienzan Y.jpg|Gokū w Świecie Kaiōshinów Goku-buu-kienzan.jpg|Gokū przecina potwora Kienzan. Gendiku.jpg|Goku wyobraża sobie jak wyglądałoby scalenie za pomocą Kolczyków Potara z Dende Goku, Genki Dama, Świat Kaioshinów.png|Genki-Dama konta Majin Bū (1) Genki Dama - Świat Kaioshinów.jpg|Genki-Dama konta Majin Bū (2) Genki Dama - Świat Kaioshinów (2).png|Genki-Dama konta Majin Bū (3) SonGoku.png|Genki-Dama konta Majin Bū (4) Goku po walce.jpg|Gokū po walce z Bu Ssj 3.png|SSJ3 (2) Goku SJS3.png|SSJ3 (3) Goku 5.PNG|Walka z Janembą (1) Goku 32.PNG|Walka z Janembą (2) Goku 43.PNG|Walka z Janembą (3) Ro Kaioshin świętuje pokonanie złego Bu.jpg|Uczta na przyjęciu Satana Goku SSJ.jpg|Prezentuje poziom SSJ Tarble'owi Goku dbs.jpg|Czołówka DBS (1) Gokū SSJG w czołówce DBS.jpg|Czołówka DBS (2) Gokū SSJ w czołówce DBS.jpg|Czołówka DBS (3) Son Gokū, Chichi i Goten w czołówce DBS.jpg|Czołówka DBS (4) Zdjęcie ślubne Gohana i Videl.png|Zdjęcie ślubne Son Gohana i Videl Goku, Luffy i Toriko 2.png|crossover Dream 9: Toriko & One Piece & Dragon Ball Z Chō Korabo Supesharu!! Goku, Luffy i Toriko idą złapać Akami.png|Gokū, Luffy i Toriko wybierają się w poszukiwania Akami Goku, Goten i traktor.jpg|Wraz z Gotenem na polu DBS, pierwszy minizwiastun (02).jpg|Trenuje na swoim polu (1) Son Gokū trenuje na swoim polu (DBS, odc. 001).jpg|Trenuje na swoim polu (2) DBS,_pierwszy_minizwiastun_(12).jpg|Gokū Goku trenuje.jpg|Trenuje u Północnego Kaiō Super Saiyanin God (3).jpg|Super Saiyanin God w walce z Beerusem DBS12 Goku.jpg|Gokū SSJG Gokū mówi w próżni (DBS, odc. 013).jpg|Gokū po przyswojeniu SSJG Son i Vegeta z emblematami Whisa.jpg|Son i Vegeta z emblematami Whisa Ro_Kaioshin_świętuje_pokonanie_złego_Bu.jpg son ssg.jpg|Son Gokū SSJG Gokū z telefonem od Bulmy (DBS, odc. 017).png|Czeka na telefon o przybyciu Whisa Gokū SSJGSSJ.jpg|SSJGSSJ Vegeta i Gokū po treningu w Komnacie Ducha i Czasu (DBS, odc. 032).png|Po treningu w Komnacie Ducha i Czasu Gokū, Chichi i Goten śpią w łóżku Gohana i Videl (DBS, odc. 043).png|Wraz z żoną i synem śpią w domu Gohana i Videl Plik:Auryson.png Son Goku, Mai, Vegeta i Trunks.png|Gokū, Vegeta, Trunks z przyszłości i Mài z przyszłości Chichi i Goku .png|Chichi pyta Gokū, gdzie był Gokū pracuje jako ochroniarz (DBS, odc. 069).png|Gokū jako ochroniarz na gali wręczenia nagrody dla najlepszego wynalazku na świecie Dbs 82 dwa-0.png|Gokū podczas walki z Toppo Dbs 82 pięć.png|Gokū Super Saiyanin Blue: Kaiō-ken vs Toppo goku i pan.jpg|Gokū i Pan ssj4.jpg|SSJ4 SSJ4 Goku.jpg Goku (2).jpg Goku SSJ4 KAMEHAME_HA RED.png|Czerwona Kamehame-Ha Sdfdf.jpg|Genki-Dama w walce z Yī Xīng Lóng'em Gokū trzyma Sì Xīng Qiú (obok swojego potomka, DBGT).jpg|Gokū trzyma Sì Xīng Qiú (odcinek specjalny DBGT) Pomnik.jpg|Pomnik Sona w DBGT Gokuu.jpeg imgChara.png|Oficjalny Profil (Toei Animation) Grafika koncepcyjna Sona z filmu DBZ- Odrodzenie „ F”.jpg|Grafika koncepcyjna najnowszej postaci Gokū Goku Revival of F.png|Gokū w filmie Odrodzenie „F” - fanart autorstwa el-maky-z z DeviantArtu chara_img012.png|Oficialny Profil Filmowy Dragon Ball Z: Bóg i bóg: Battle of Gods chara_img01.png|Oficialny Profil Filmowy Dragon Ball Z: Odrodzenie „F” mv.png u07_goku.png|Oficjalny Profil (Toei Animation) =Przypisy= en:Goku de:Son Goku es:Son Goku ru:Сон Гоку fr:Son Gokû it:Son Goku pt:Son Goku hr:Goku la:Goku vi:Gotrym ko:손오공 zh:悟空 is:Goku gl:Son Gokúh lt:Son Gokas sr:Goku ja:孫悟空 no:Goku id:Songoku sq:Goku ca:Goku nl:Son Goku pt-br:Goku fi:Goku Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Mistrzowie sztuk walki Kategoria:Ojcowie Kategoria:Dziadkowie Kategoria:Pradziadkowie Kategoria:Prapradziadkowie Kategoria:Saiyanie Kategoria:Wojownicy Z Kategoria:Mężczyźni Kategoria:Kosmici Kategoria:Postacie pozytywne Kategoria:Postacie serii DB Kategoria:Postacie serii DBZ Kategoria:Postacie serii DBS Kategoria:Postacie serii DBGT Kategoria:Bogowie Kategoria:Do przerobienia Kategoria:Mistrzowie Kategoria:Postacie pierwszoplanowe Kategoria:Dzieci Kategoria:Postacie z gier